Tomb Raider in Middle Earth
by rockndasha
Summary: "Well boys, wish me luck!" She grinned at them and before anyone could stop her walked through the portal. Lara discovers and artifact and as usaul faces consequences. This time however she has Nine loyal companions and some humor for help.  My 1st fic
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Chapter 1****: The Beginning**

As Lara walked down the hallway of the Croft Manor, she remembered the artifact that she recovered yesterday, right before she went into a deep dreamless sleep. With the thought of the artifact she turned on her heels and ran to the study. When she opened the door, Lara found it still on her desk, it was rather unusual relic. A round stone about 6 cm diameter, covered with strange yet familiar runes. Lara knew a lot of ancient languages and she was sure that she has never seen this one on another relic or engraved anywhere during her adventurous 25 years of life. The marking looked strangely familiar none the less. She looked at a peculiar rune and then realized that she did know this language!

'It can't be true…' she thought as she walked to her book shelf. When she finally found what she was looking for, Lara removed the book from the shelf and opened it to the last page: The Alphabet of Sindarian. All the runes from the stone and on the alphabet matched.

'Oh bloody hell! This stone has elvish on it! And Middle-Earth elvish at that!' then her curiosity spiked up and she decided to translate it.

**_Mutter the darkness that kept us awake,_**

**_Close the distance that made you brake,_**

**_Never again to see your true self,_**

**_Unless the counter spell whispered in fence._**

'Hmm…' she thought after speaking the translated markings out loud 'I suppose I'll just have to wait and see, huh?' and with that she went to her bedroom and to sleep.

* * *

"Lady Croft!" someone shouted from the door of Lara's room.

"Oh for heavens sake… LET ME SLEEP!"

"My lady, there is something wrong with the study!"

"Wha-? I don't understand… Hillary, please just calm down, get me some tea, and explain what happened." Yawned Lara at her friend and most loyal butler. She then went for a quick shower and put on some black linen trousers with white T-shirt. After braiding her hair back into a waste long French braid she set at one of the couches situated in her room and waited.

When Hillary returned with her tea, she thanked him and motioned to proceed with the story of what happened in the study.

"I was thinking that perhaps you were in the study since it is already 11 o'clock in the morning." Began Hillary, "but when I entered you were not there, and the black stone you brought was projecting a blue, shimmering, oval-shaped-like something…"

"A blue, shimmering, oval-shaped-like thing? Huh… Well why don't we go and see what it is?" with those words Lara finished her tea and calmly walked out of the room towards her study. Hilary followed but not before replacing her finished cup of tea into the kitchen. When he arrived to Lara's study she was already inspecting the blue, oval-shaped-like thing and the stone lying on her desk.

"This definitely came from the stone… I wonder if… Nah, that's impossible… But what if?" He heard her mutter.

"What was that Miss?" he asked resisting raising an eyebrow at her behavior.

"Oh! Hilary your back" Lara smiled at him however he could clearly see that something was bugging her. "I was just inspecting this portal. I have a feeling that it can transport a person into Middle Earth however where in there exactly I am not sure."

"Miss Croft, Middle Earth is a made up. It's from a fiction novel! You cannot honestly think that this would get you-"

"Hilary!" she interrupted "That is what we thought about everything! From Pandora's Box to the Illuminati and the bloody Triangle of Time! If it doesn't exist then why are the markings on the stone in Sindarian? It has to exist…" she finished and sighed sitting down on a nearby chair resting her head into her hands.

Hilary simply looked at her shaking his head and turned to leave. But Lara had different plans for him "Hill come back. Look, I'm sorry for bursting like that I'm just tired of people telling me that things don't exist."

"Sure Lara, no problem. Now would you require you back pack packed?"

Lara's smirk was all he needed as an answer.

Once Hillary left the tomb raider alone, she began pacing the room in search of her copy of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. After about two hours of searching all over the place Lara decided to just take the small book titled Guide to Middle Earth and its Peoples. Laughing silently at her fondness for the trilogy that almost bordered on obsession she ran t her room being careful to avoid the portal in the middle of the study.

After tripping on the staircase and almost walking into a wall Lara finally reached her room. Now not to be mistaken, she was as far from being clumsy and disoriented as one could be but today our tomb raider's mind was occupied with thoughts of the fellowship of the ring and Middle Earth. When her mom read to her the books for the first time Lara found herself wishing to be part of the fellowship helping them destroy the Ring and save Middle earth from the Shadow from the East. When she watched the movies she fell even more in love with the series. Now it seemed her wished of when she was small are coming true.

A little after Lara finally got to her room Hilary came in with her black backpack packed with her cloths, a first aid kit, and spare ammunition.

"When do you plan on leaving?" He asked Lara after handing her the backpack.

"As soon as possible, so I would think as soon as I get my sword, bow, and reasonable clothing" she answered. Hilary yet again shook his head and left after a quick glance at his friend.

Lara went to change her attire into something more appropriate for possible fighting and climbing which resulted in her tight black pants, a black tank top, and a black jacket (AN: like the one in the game Tomb Raider Underworld). She finished her out fit with her black boots inside of which was a hidden knife, a black cape, and a belt with her guns tucked into the thigh holsters. She picked up her backpack leaving her room and walking into the armory which was located in the basement. It was a huge square room with all walls being covered in various arms varying from bazookas, to knifes, to bows and crossbows. In the middle of the room was a table onto which Lara put the cloak and the backpack.

Lara walked up to the opposite wall picking up a bow and a set of 50 arrows, and her sword. Lara examined the beautiful sword she ordered about two months ago. It was about a meter long for double handed use and very light. The blade was about five centimeters wide and thin with engravings near the handle saying "Blah Blah Blah". She had to laugh at the words from one of her friend's favorite songs. Quite honestly, Lara despised Ke$ha but her best friend who ended up making the sword for her wanted to add a touch to be remembered by and Lara couldn't say no.

After doing a couple of practice strokes with her sword she sheathed it back and attached the sheath to her hip belt. Adjusting her weapons and checking if her guns had new ammunition in them she headed for her study grabbing her backpack and cloak from the table on her way. Sprinting up four stair cases which led to the study she reached it in no time and only slightly out of breath.

"I see you decided to take your other weapons too?" she turned to see Hilary lounging against one of the bookcases and Bryce sitting with a sad look on his face on the chair at her desk.

"Lara did you plan on leaving without saying bye?" Bryce asked accusingly.

"Oh please! Not like I don't know that Hilary will tell you about my leaving" laughed Lara in reply. She walked up to her two best friends and gave them both hugs after which turning to the blue shimmering portal.

"Well boys, wish me luck!" She grinned at them and before anyone could stop her walked through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2: Hobbits, Suspicions

**Chapter 2****: Hobbits, Suspicions, and Laughter**

Lara has prepared herself for anything from excruciating pain to death. However what she did not expect was landing in the middle of a forest and fainting after walking for about two seconds. When she finally opened her eyes she was still in the middle of a forest. There were no singing elves, no orcs 'Thank god for that' she thought, and most definitely not a living soul.

Lara stood up and decided to look around. The slight pain in her head was almost gone and none of her organs or limbs seemed to be injured so that was a relief. The forest around her seemed like a normal forest with old, tall trees. She knew though that it could not be Fangorn forest since the trees were not that old. Next she checked her possessions which all seemed intact and on her. After another relieved sigh she began walking through the forest into a general direction.

'I wonder where I am' the tomb raider thought. She had no doubt that she was not at home or on Earth. 'the trees are so very different and it just doesn't feel like Earth…' she sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time today and noticed that the sun was directly above her 'Only midday? Ah! I can't take it anymore! How long do I have to walk to get somewhere? It's a bloody forest with nothing but trees and grass!' she thought to herself exasperated and quite tiered from the lack of sleep and constant walking into nowhere. She set down onto a log and rested her head into her hands. As soon as she did she heard voices to her left. Her head snapped up and she quickly stood and went to a nearby tree hiding behind it.

"… I saw someone there Mr. Frodo" said one of the voices.

"Don't be ridiculous Sam! Who would be walking around the forest? Now come on, let's go back to camp" said another amused one.

'Sam? Mr. Frodo? What on Earth… Wait, it's them!' Lara thought excitedly and quickly climbed down the tree. She began walking towards the voices and soon found herself near a grassy clearing at the other end of which were to small hobbits which could almost be mistaken for children. One of them had wavy, dark brown hair and the other hand sandy straight hair. That's all she could see from where she was standing but she was sure that they looked the way they were portrayed by the actors in the movies.

"Excuse me!" she called. The two hobbits jumped and turned around with very frightened faces. She was right; they did indeed look like Elijah Wood and Sean Astin.

"Who are you and what d you want?" Shouted the sandy haired hobbit (Sam she supposed) at her holding his fists and his face in an attempt at a fighting stance.

"Relax you two! I don't mean no harm, actually I was hoping for some help" She paused raising her hands to show that she really didn't mean any harm. They seemed to relax but they were still tense.

"What is it that you need stranger? And what is your name?" asked the one who she supposed was Frodo. His voice was kind but firm and Lara was quite surprised to hear it but relieved that the Ring didn't affect him yet 'I suppose they are on their way to Bree' she thought.

"My name is Lara and I was simply wondering if you could help me," she glanced at the two and they nodded back for her to continue. "I was walking in the forest and I have no idea f where I am or how to get back" she called back to them coming closer across the clearing. Sam was still very weary of her but Frodo seemed to believe Lara and let her come near them.

"Where do you wish to go?" He inquired of this new girl. She looked like she was maybe about 25 or so, with her long braid and grey eyes which held specks of dark brown here and there.

"I wish to get back to Bree. However I don't have a real home, I suppose you could call me a ranger" she smirked at the two hobbits' bewildered faces. "Relax, I won't do anything to you two. Honestly shouldn't I be the one suspicious? Finding two hobbits camping in the middle of the forest is not something you do very often" she smiled at them and they intern chuckled at her comment.

"Oh how rude of us!" Exclaimed Frodo "I am Frodo Undrehill and this is Samwise Gamgee" he said motioning to his friend.

"Nice to meet you Miss, and pardon my behavior earlier. We are in dangerous times. There has been talk about some riders in black wondering about." Sam said with a grave face.

"Did you say you were heading to Bree?" Frodo asked suddenly. Lara glanced up at him and nodded which caused the hobbit to smile "You can come with us if it's no trouble to you. We were heading that way as well to meet an old friend of ours and the company will be welcome"

All of a sudden two more hobbits burst into the clearing laughing and panting. Lara turned towards Frodo and Sam raising one elegant brow. Sam just shrugged while Frodo chuckled. The two new hobbits approached them and stated talking simultaneously.

"Frodo you'll never believe what happened!" laughed one.

"Ya, we were just running from Bombadil's crop farm thing when we…" continued the other.

"Ran right into a tree! And then those dogs-" then the two turned around and saw a laughing Lara. The next minute was filled with questions such as "Who is she?" and "What's _her_ problem?" and Lara's loud laughter at their reaction. When the two new arrivals and Lara both calmed down Frodo decided to introduce them to each other.

"Lara, That is Merriadoc Brendybuck" he pointed to one of the older looking hobbits who nodded at her. "And that is Peregrin Took" Frodo pointed at the more childlike hobbit.

"'Allo! Nice to meet ya!" smiled Pippin and shook Lara's hand.

After spending some more time on introducing Lara and why she was there, the small group moved out.


	3. Chapter 3: The Black Riders

**Chapter 3: The Black Riders**

If one would look at the long road that was passing through the forest on the eastern side of the Shire they would see four hobbits and a black clad human walking, laughing, and overall having a great time. You would also see three of the aforementioned hobbits lunging onto a patch of white mushrooms and fighting over who gets what.

"Oh God! They remind me of Bryce on the tech market!" Laughed Lara but stopped as soon as she'd seen the curious gaze of Frodo. 'Shit! Lara you idiot!' her mind screamed at her.

"Lara what's a tech market?" asked the little hobbit and Lara made a mental note of hitting her head on the nearest wall once they came near one.

"Umm, it's a market with various books on modern warfare and such. My friend is a architect of sorts and his new occupation was building things like that" she made it all up and somehow she knew that Frodo didn't quite believe her little lie. None the less he nodded and looked down the road with a curious and a slightly frightened face.

Lara was about to ask what is bothering him but all of a sudden remembered that part of the movie 'The Nazgul!' her mind screamed at her.

"Frodo we have to get off the road, now!" she whispered urgently. Frodo nodded and the two of them ushered their friends off into a ditch slightly away from the road. A tree root that was slightly sticking out creating a curved like shelter enabled the hobbits to hide from the Rider however Lara knew that she won't fit even with her slim body so she hid behind a nearby tree and waited. She felt something calling and heard the Rider get of his horse, sniff the air and kneel down next to the ditch where the hobbits were hidden. If Lara remembered correctly (which she certainly did) Frodo will attempt to put on the Ring and she wasn't sure whether Pippin will throw the mushrooms or no so she peaked around her tree and saw Frodo almost putting it on. Without thinking Lara took out her gun and shoot into the opposite direction of where they were going just as a mushroom back went that same way. A horrifying screech came from the Rider and it went off on its horse and galloped away. The hobbits came running to Lara who was putting her gun back into the holster.

"Let's go before it comes back" Lara urged them and together they ran into a general direction of where they were going. They ran for some time until running down another hill and slipping. Luckily for Lara she just slid down and came to rest near a tree very much like Frodo who looked very warn out, apologetic, and sad.

"What was that?" exclaimed Merry. Everyone turned expectantly to Frodo who seemed not have heard him and was staring at his Ring. Lara came up to him and whispered "Hide it and try to resist the urge of wearing it" Frodo was surprised but didn't have time to ask questions before Lara told them all that they had to move and fast.

The rest of the day passed in the same manner: the hobbits and Lara where running and hiding from the Riders (they soon discovered that there was more than one) until after the sun set "Anything?" Sam required when they again stopped for a small break.

"Nothing" was Frodo's reply when a tired and worn out Pippin walked over almost falling over a root.

"What is going on?" he asked tiredly the question on everyone's but Lara's minds.

"That Black Rider was looking for something… Or some_one_. Frodo?" Lara smirked to herself when she heard Merry come to that conclusion and yet again made her way towards the four. She was about to say something when Pippin shouted "Get Down!" and she looked back seeing the Rider on a little hill about three hundred meters away from them. Quickly they all ducked and became alert once again. Lara found herself wishing that bullets could destroy a Nazgul and had to inwardly laugh at her childish thoughts.

She had to admit that the night forest along with the constant screech of the Riders sent chills even through her. The forest was no fun in the dark, the treacherous roots sticking out of everywhere and deep mist covering the ground did not help.

"I have to leave the Shire" muttered Frodo to Merry "Sam and I must get to Bree". Merry's answer was to nod understandingly (Lara was again fascinated how loyal the four hobbits were) and request that they follow him to Buckleberry Ferry. It was then that Lara noticed the Rider was gone. "Wait!" she shouted at them remembering the wild chase that was about to happen but they did not hear her and all she could do was sprint up to catch up with the four. They made it exactly twenty meters before the Rider sprinted right in front of them and Lara skidded to a stop taking out her guns. "Wait!" "Follow me!" "This way!" mingled together with the screeching of the Nazgul had Lara frozen in fear. She stood watching the hobbits scurry and get passed the Rider. All but one, Frodo was stuck between the horse and a tree trunk. Lara immediately chastised herself and shot right at the horse's hoof. The Nazgul gave a screech far more terrifying than ever before and Lara barely managed to yell out a "Run Frodo!" to the little hobbit.

They continued running down a road that led to the crossing with four more Riders coming behind them with drawn swords. Lara span around and shot once again at the hoofs of the horses giving the hobbits more time knowing that she was way faster than them and could also swim over the crossing.

"Get the rope Sam!" she heard someone scream. Looking forward she saw all the hobbits in the little boat like thing and after firing one more shot she ran after them. The crossing was about five hundred meters away from her and the Riders where catching up fast. "Lara!" screamed Frodo as she jumped over the fence near the ferry but not before feeling a sharp pain on her face. They were already moving out into the river when Lara finally managed to get to the small dock. She dived into the water and resurfaced only a meter away from the ferry, her clothes and weapons were dragging her down a lot but she managed to climb onto it and watch with wide eyes as the Riders stopped and galloped away into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Please R&R... It is my first fanfic so sorry if I'm doing a bad job :)


	4. Chapter 4: Bree and Ranger Trouble

**Chapter 4: Bree and Ranger T****rouble**

Rain was hitting the road in front of Bree's main gate. A small lantern hanging just above the closed gates was illuminating the cobbled road and four travelers standing soaking wet in front of the said gate. All of a sudden one of the windows in the gate's frame opened and an old man's face could be seen. His nose was crooked and his eyes beady and dark. All in all, from one look at him you would cringe and wish you never crossed his path again. He scoffed once seeing that whomever knocked must be small, closed the higher window, and opened the one underneath it scowling at the hobbits.

"Who are ya, and what do ya want?" he nearly screamed at them. Such a pleasant greeting almost sent Pippin running and Frodo cringe away from the gate. All of a sudden a new figure appeared behind the four hobbits. It bent down to the window where the watcher's face was and whispered in a low threatening voice "We are headed for the Prancing Pony. As for what we want, it is NONE of your business."

The man quickly opened the door and let them through apologizing for his behavior. No one noticed the hooded figure smirk. The town of Bree was dark and dirty. A pile of dog dung lying in a corner near someone's closed stall, some drunkard lying in a puddle of (probably) his own vomit, and man leering at some wenches lined near doors to various pubs.

"Men…" muttered Lara mostly to herself at the sight of the whores and their _customers_. Turning towards her travelling companions and seeing the bewildered and slightly offended looks on their faces made her throw her head back and laugh. She discreetly pointed at the offending sight and understanding quickly passed through their faces.

"Look!" they all turned to look at Sam who was pointing at a sign that had a horse drawn on it, underneath it said "The Prancing Pony".

"Finally! I don't think I can take much more of this town on the outside… Let's just hope that people inside the inn are better." And with these words they all quickly headed inside.

The inside of the inn was warm and filled with laughter. There were two fire places in the inn, one at each side of the room. Tables and benches were spread out all over the room and a huge reception/bar counter was in front of the entrance. The hobbits immediately headed for the counter while Lara stayed behind them so as not to rouse suspicion. They all removed their wet hoods and she saw a couple of men smirking her way. 'Well what do you expect? Men are the same everywhere. Gawking, lusty, wankers that have nothing else to do then drink and pick up cheep women' with that angry thought Lara zoned into the conversation Frodo 'Underhill' and the inn keeper where having:

"… I haven't seen him in years!" he answered something Frodo must have said 'I suppose it's Gendalf' Lara thought to herself. As the hobbits took five mugs of ale they went to sit at a table near a wall and somewhat next to the room's fireplace.

"You sure you're in the right men's company? Hobbits are really a tad too short for you. You need a real man" she heard someone say next to her.

"Well when you find one you tell me" she answered hoping that for once he would just back off and leave her alone. There was a silence behind her and she almost relaxed when there was a hand on her shoulder and someone's breath in her ear.

"Wrong move ass-whole" Lara whispered turning around and with one powerful punch into the stomach making the man double up in pain. Lara then karate hit him on the back sending him doubled over on the floor and as a finishing touch kicked him where it hurts. She smirked down at her offender calmly said "If you ever so much as come within twenty meters of me, you will return home a eunuch." She saw almost every man in the room wince and addressed the whole room in general "Go back to your drinking! There's nothing to see here" she smiled an apologetic smile at the inn-keeper and calmly set back down with the hobbits sipping from her mug as if nothing had happened.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" asked a still bewildered Sam.

"Yeah! I never even heard of a girl beat someone up like that!" exclaimed an exited Pippin. Looking over at her four companions she threw her head back and laughed. They looked even more shocked now than before (if that is possible) but decided not to ask.

They continued talking for a while more when Sam pointed out that some man was starring at Frodo for quite some time 'Aragorn!'. Lara discretely glanced in the direction Sam was pointing at and saw that it was indeed whom she thought it was. This almost caused her to grin when she composed her features into a mask of indifference and worry.

"Baggins? Of course I know a Baggins! He's my friend, Frodo Baggins, that's him right over there!" turning her head, Lara saw a waving Pippin merrily talking to the inn-keeper and some drinkers.

"Pippin NO!" was all she heard before everything went chaotic. Frodo disappeared, Sam Merry and Pippin ran up the stairs and all Lara could do was sit there frozen in shock. She knew that the next person they were meeting was Aragorn but she needed to be careful, she was only their travelling companion till Bree. 'What do I do? I can't just stay here… I guess I'll have to talk to Aragorn later on tonight, not like I'll be able to sleep with the Nazgul so near anyways' she thought.

After a couple more minutes Lara stood from the bench, moved her long braid behind her back, and began ascending the stairs leading to their rooms. Right before turning the corner to the corridor she checked that her guns where safely hidden behind her cloak. Lara realized how foolish it was to use them in front of the hobbits and thanked whatever it was that stopped them from asking her questions about her weapons. When she was sure that they were safely hidden Lara walked into the corridor and knocked on the door of their room. A shushing sound came from the room and shuffling of feet could be heard. Lara quickly drew the hood over her head and leaned against the opposite wall.

"Who is it?" sounded a gruff voice behind the door.

"I come for my friends. Open this door" Lara's answer was firm and just loud enough for the person on the other end of the door to hear it.

"Lara! Let her in! She is our friend!" that comment made her smirk.

"You going to listen to Mr. Underhill there or are you going to make me break down the door Strider?" the door flew open and Lara realized her mistake. 'Ah! Will I stop doing that? Well at least it got him to open the door and managed not to call him Aragorn…' she sighed inwardly and glanced up at the ranger in front of her. He had dark, shoulder length, wavy hair blue eyes, and wore amongst other things a very shocked expression. His clothes consisted of a red tunic, black breeches, brown worn out leather boots a long waistcoat tied together with a belt from which hang his sword. All in all he looked exactly like the Aragorn in the movie. 'Roguishly sexy' thought Lara to herself and yet again smirked.

"How do you know my name?" asked Strider while standing in the door frame.

Lara decided to ignore that question and walk straight passed him into the room. "You guys alright?" she inquired the hobbits.

"We're fine. He won't dare hurt us!" courageously answered Pippin. At his words the room was filled with Lara's laughter. Strider sighed and after realizing that she wasn't a threat closed the door and went next to the window. He had already seen her face when they were all drinking downstairs but she was an enigma. From what he gathered of their conversation she was a ranger, but why would a girl go into such a life? "Hey! Strider." He turned to see the girl with her cloak off standing in outrageously tight trousers and a black tank top with her braid over her shoulder, "I'm coming with you on your journey." Before he could protest she continued. "I know that you don't trust me, but I need to speak with Lord Elrond and Gendalf the Grey. They are the only ones who might know how to get me home…" he expected to hear sadness in her voice but all he heard was a defiance and sureness.

"Out of the question-"

"It wasn't a question Strider" she stated in a threatening manner.

"You are not coming with us. You might be a spy, there is no way you would know all this information without a supplier. Plus you are a woman! I don't want to have you drag behind us this whole time!" he was getting quite annoyed by her and his tone showed it. During his little speech he failed to see the fire burning in Lara's eyes. Her next words where so threatening that the hobbits where glad not to be the ones addressed.

"Did you just _dare_ imply that I won't keep up? That I am _weak_ because I am a _woman_?" she hissed. Before further argument and probable fight could occur Frodo stepped in saying "Strider she helped us escape five of those Black Riders and she almost got her head chopped because of it. She helped us get here and if it weren't for her we wouldn't be in Bree, but sleeping somewhere outside against a tree if alive at all" he said silently.

"Yes! You should have seen her! We were all running down the road with those Rider things following us when all of a sudden she turns around takes out some contraption and all we hear is the laud *BANG!* and the horses slow down and she did that noise thing again and ran after us! She was amazing and the one of the Riders drew back his sword and slashed it at her!" recited Merry excitedly.

"Yeah! And at the last moment she jumps over the fence, does this amazing flip and dives into the water after us!" continues Pippin. All this time Lara is standing there with a raised eyebrow and amusement written all over her face. Strider was finding it hard to fight back his own laughter at the two hobbits' behavior 'That would explain the scratch on her cheek' he thought. When the two finished their tale of Lara's heroic run Strider slightly bowed and apologized to Lara.

"Forgive me. I was mistaken in my opinion, however you still will have to go straight to Elrond when we get there."

"Indeed, my Lord" mock bowed Lara and with one final smirk turned and gracefully sat at a chair near the window, propping her foot on her knee and looking around the room. It was small, square and contained four beds along with a fire place, murky window, and two chairs.

After quickly running through the upcoming events in her head and remembering that the last time she slept was before Hilary woke her up rambling about the portal (not including her fainting in the forest which we decided never to mention again because Lara croft does _not_ faint), she decided to catch on some much needed rest.

Her dreamless sleep was interrupted by a glass of called water being poured on her head.

"Have you gone mad?" she screeched at the smirking strider who was pressed against the wall with Lara's blade against his neck. Now to say that he wasn't surprised would be a _big_ lie, in fact he was so surprised at her speed, strength, and preciseness that he had a very hard time to keep the smirk up. 'Well at least I know that she will be able to defend herself' he thought.

Lara slowly removed the blade from his throat tucked it back into her boot and went to get her cloak and weapons which she previously removed and put near the wall. Something from that pile was missing "Where is my sword?" the question was addressed to the whole room but her gaze was on Strider the whole time.

"I decided to take a look at it, it's by the window" he casually answered. Lara turned from him went to pick up her sword and attached it back to her belt. When she was done with adjusting all her weapons, her cloak, and her backpack she turned back to Strider with an overly sweet smile and said "If you ever so much as touch my things without my permission…" she paused schooling her face into one of indifference "There will be no Strider Juniors running around your house" she completed her threat with a coy smile and a meaningful glance down at his pants. "Always a pleasure, Strider"

Turning Lara saw the laughing faces of the hobbits and smiling at them asked when were they moving out. After receiving a reply from none other than Strider and a small breakfast downstairs they left Bree and began to travel to Rivendell.

* * *

Here is another creation of mine... Well anyways, i just want to clarify that _no_, Lara isn't falling for Aragorn :P We know that he's Arwen's. Anyways, hope who ever is reading it and did't give up after the 3rd chapter enjoyed this little update! oh and please don't kill me if Lara is out of character!

Anyways, thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5: The Blade and Consequences

**Chapter 5: The Morgul Blade and Consequences**

They have been walking for two days when they came across what looked like a bunch of rocks on a hill. By the way Strider was looking at them, the hobbits and Lara (who's faces previously where filled with skepticism and doubt) quickly put on the tired masks, or in Lara's case total indifference.

"This used to be a great watch tower of Amunusul." Murmured Strider, "We'll rest here tonight"

Frodo glanced at Lara who's face seemed to be troubled. "Is something wrong my lady?"

"Huh? Oh, no nothing. So how about it boys? Up for the night on a pile of rocks?" but her reply was a little forced and her smile to tight to be of comfort to Frodo, even Strider noticed that though he was scowling at her remark about the 'pile of rocks'. They all went inside and up to a small balcony like landing almost at the top of the watch tower. It presented a beautiful view on the sunset 'Huh, you don't get sunsets like this on Earth' disdainfully thought Lara. She leaned against the wall and just stared out onto the landscape of mountains, trees, and well rocks. She watched as the hobbits fell to the ground breathing heavily and calculated how could she stop the whole 'Frodo-stab' incident. 'Lara, some things are meant to happen' her inner goodness screamed at her. She shook her head to rid of the thoughts and decided to rest a bit.

"These are for you, keep them close" Strider threw a couple of blades at the hobbits, "I'm going to look around"

He stood up from his crouching position and passing Lara stopped "Please look after them" he whispered, his expression was almost pleading. She put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly then smirked and said "I thought I was to woman-ish to even look after myself" she said with a raised eyebrow which caused Strider to roll his eyes and walk off shaking his head. 'Well so much for sleep' she thought.

"Frodo!" Lara beckoned him over, "Grab some sleep. The Ring is going to take a lot of your force Frodo. Please, just trust me" she smiled reassuringly at the shocked hobbit.

"How do you know about the Ring? No one knows!" he was scared of Lara know and began to back away. 'Bloody hell… You did it again! I congratulate you Croft' said a voice in her mind that sounded suspiciously like Alex West.

"Frodo please! It's a very long story! I don't mean you any harm. If I was a spy do you honestly think I would bother saving you from the Riders back in the forest?" she tried to bring some since into the guy but he won't listen.

"Just go… I don't want to be disappointed even more by a friend" Frodo shook his head turning around and sitting against the wall.

All Lara could do was turn around and walk out. 'I promised Strider that I was going to watch them… but then again, who says I can't do it from the outside of the tower' with that in mind Lara climbed down and set on the grass staring out onto the landscape. Thoughts of Bryce and Hilary entered her mind with typical questions like: I wonder how are they doing right now, or do they miss me? Lara pondered on that for what she thought was a small amount of time when she heard screeches coming really near the tower. 'Oh bugger!' with that she stood up and sprinted inside to the highest platform to find the four hobbits surrounded by the Black Riders.

Foolishly enough Sam exclaimed when he had seen her causing the Riders to attack the hobbits. Merry, Pippin, and Sam where immediately thrown to the side as the Riders advanced on Frodo. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion when Lara took out her gun and fired straight through one of the Riders. It gave a laud screech and began to run around waving its hands, while normally that would have been a hilarious sight, right now Lara had seen Frodo put the Ring on and disappear.

Seeing that, Lara sprinted towards the one she assumed to be the Witch King just as he swung down the blade. It pierced her left side right through the space between the two lower ribs and sticking out the other end 'I feel like a kebab' she thought as the Rider took out the sword. The pain was excruciating but she did not even whimper staring defiantly into the hood of the Witch King. They all seemed to pause in shock 'Huh, who knew? I made them shocked' her mind weakly smirked and rejoiced in that little triumph. She noticed that Frodo was visible again and looking at her with a sorrowful and apologetic gaze. "I am so sorry" he whispered. That all happened in about two seconds after the stab.

Lara fell to her knees fighting the darkness that was beginning to overtake her. She took out her pistol and shot at the Riders one shot after another, until after what seemed like ages but was only half a minute, Strider jumped onto the landing with a torch and lit them all on fire. Merry and Pippin had crawled up to Lara asking her (quite foolishly) whether she was alright.

"Just peachy!" was her sarcastic hiss of a reply. Well what do you expect from a person that was stabbed clean through the ribs? She, as pathetic as it sounded, kept hearing voices. They told her to give up, that she will wake up back home with Bryce and Hilary, that she wasn't needed. 'Well I really aren't needed' she thought to herself tiredly closing her eyes 'NO! Lara think what you're doing! _They_ need you!' Lara fought with herself in similar manner all the while she was waking to pick up her dropped pistol of the ground. The hobbits stared wide eyed, and Strider did not seem to notice that she was wounded.

She bent down to get her gun and gasped as vast pain shot through her left side travelling to her heart.

"Croft? What's wrong?" it was Strider who spoke.

"Nothing" snapped Lara.

"She was stabbed by one of those Riders" said a thoroughly annoyed Sam "she came right in front of it when it tried to-"

"It's _nothing_ Sam" interrupted Lara pulling her cloak tighter to her body to hide the stab wound which she noticed turned an ugly black on the outside and her veins popped out.

"Open your cloak Lara" commanded Strider.

"No"

"Lara, do it! Morgul blades are _fatal_! So stop acting like a child and show me the cut!" he was becoming exasperated and everyone noticed it. All of a sudden before anyone could blink Lara fell to the floor in a fit of shudders. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she was grasping for air. Aragorn ran up to her picked her surprisingly not so light body (due to the amount of weapons on her and the weight of her backpack) and ran together with the hobbits into the nearby forest.

"Sam! Do you know King's Foil?" asked Strider while looking at the wound in Lara's side.

"King's Foil? But it's a weed!" cried Sam.

"It will slow down the poison. Hurry or we might be too late" was all Strider said before rushing off trying to find anything in the dark forest under the glow of the half fool moon.

All this time Frodo sat as far away from Lara as possible. He felt horrible about everything: dragging his friends into all of this, the Ring's constant nagging and demanding of putting it on, his stupidity for actually listening to its call on the tower, for sending Lara off… But the most horrible was seeing at the last minute through the Ring's eyes Lara's shadow coming between the Rider's sword and him. The shock of seeing the sword cut clean through her ribs, the courageousness with which she came and saved _him_ an ungrateful, mistrustful hobbit. Frodo looked at her grasping and shaking in pain, with her wound turning coal black and veins all over her torso clearly black and standing out slightly from her skin. Her eyes turned red with yellow specs in them and there was a little foam on the side of her mouth. 'I wonder how she still manages to look beautiful even in such a condition' he thought. Don't be mistaken he does not like Lara, he was (was being the key word in his head) only friends with her but her beauty was admirable. Frodo began moving closer to the woman when Strider and an unknown elf walked in.

The elf was male, with long blonde hair and a muscular build. His clear blue eyes turned to compassion when he saw the woman on the floor withering in pain but managing not to make a sound. He bent down to inspect the wound and after a few murmured words he stood back up.

"_Ai myrdaer si vyryl_, _Estel_" [I slowed the poison, Estel] murmured the elf "_Sher mi air byr kyl sai jhar jhyl_" [but she is not going to last long]. Whatever the elf said the hobbits knew that Strider did not like it due to the worried expression on his face.

"I will take her to Lord Elrond and with any luck she might survive" this was said in common and put fear into the hobbits' hearts.

"Let him *gasp* do what… he ne..eeds too, Strider" a feeble smile crossed Lara's face as she managed to choke out those words then slightly turning her head to the hobbits she murmured barely above a whisper "Stay safe… and… listen to *cough* daddy" with a weak smirk replaced the smile as she gathered the shock on everyone's faces, but was soon interrupted as she most probably began to have another internal fight with the darkness, everyone noticing the whites of her eyes turning black and glass looking.

From the reaction on the elf's face, Lara's words were very unnatural in these situations. The utter shock reflected what his mind was saying 'What on Middle-Earth was _that_?' He quickly recovered picking up her thrusting body and led it to a midnight black horse that stood next to an old tree.

"Where are you taking her?" cried Merry. He did not receive an answer as they watched Strider say some last words to the elf and their friend vanishing into the darkness of the forest.

"Who was that and why did he take Lara?" asked a thoroughly confused and mad Sam.

"That Mr. Gamgee was Lord Glorfindel" answered the still shocked Strider.

Frodo lifted his head from its previous position on his hands "The Barlog sleyer?"

Strider raised his eyebrow at Frodo and nodded. "I advise you to rest tonight, all of you. We still have a four days track in front of us so you'll need all the strength you can get. Oh, and don't worry about Lady Croft, she is very strong the fact that she hasn't yet given into the shadow is proof of that" he smiled a _very_ rare smile at the hobbits, lit his pipe, and sitting down near a tree took a long slow puff releasing it in three smoke rings. The night seemed silent and peaceful despite the events of mere hours ago. The soft fresh darkness that smelled of after-rain grass and the emotional and physical exhaustion was all it took for them to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

And this is Chapter 5... Don't kill me for changing the plot of the movie (and book)! Hope you enjoed :)


	6. Chapter 6: waking up in Rivendel, Dreams

**Chapter 6: waking up in Rivendell****, dreams?**

_Lara woke up to a soft knock on her bedroom door. She reached for her knif__e that was under her pillow._

"_Come in!" she called sitting up on the bed. Hilary walked in with her cup of coffee and mail. _

"_Good Morning, Lady Croft. How was your sleep?" politely inquired Hilary after noticing her placing the knife back under her pillow._

"_It was refreshing" at Hilary's raised eyebrow she elaborated "I dreamt that I found something to transport me to Middle Earth! I only got to meet Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Aragorn because I woke up before Rivendell but still! I was in the Lord of the Rings trilogy! I wish I met all those other characters though…" she trailed off, and Hilary smiled at the childish excitement that was on her face throughout her little monologue._

"_Oh but Frodo thought that I was a spy at the end… He told me to get out because I told him to rest and accidentally mentioned the Ring. I came back though when I heard the Nazgul attacking them! And I even got stabbed by the Witch King instead of Frodo!" the excitement was back on her face as Lara continued to tell him about her dream adventure to Middle Earth. When she was done, Hilary bowed took her finished cup of tea and left. Lara stood up stretched and grabbed the envelope from where she put it at her bed table. With it in hand she left her room and walked down to the foyer. She sat down on a couch next to the fire place and opened the envelope. It was a letter from Alex West, her face immediately lit up as she began to read it._

_**Dear Lara,**_

_**Hell, if you receive this then I'm unfortunately dead. I just wanted you to know that I am very sorry for all the times when I made you sad, you were the greatest friend anyone could ask for. Please promise me that you will not do something stupid! Hell I really don't want to see you in the afterlife for a very long time, Croft! Miss you already (I think).**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Alex West**_

_**P.S.**_

_**The Prayer Wheels are in your volt. **_

_Tears where streaming down Lara's face. Even though there was no romantic attachment between her and Alex, he was her best friend and the only one she trusted out of Hilary and Bryce. Hell, maybe even more then those two. She quickly dried her tears and threw the letter into the fire place leaving to do some training. 'After all' she thought 'it's just another person to leave my life'. _

All of a sudden Lara jerked awake and tried to sit up however an acute pain shot through her torso and she decided to stay lying down. She searched her side with her hands and found it bandaged tightly. Feeling under the pillows she realized her knife wasn't there and running her hand through her hair (which was out of its braid and currently lay all over the pillow and bed) realized that she was wearing a long sleeved, white, pirate-like shirt that reached till her hips, her legs where in comfortable tights 'I wonder who changed me into these, Bryce or Hilary' she thought.

"I see you are awake" said a voice which did not resemble either one of her friends. It seemed to belong to someone old but powerful and wise. She yet again attempted sitting up and clenched her teeth when the pain shot through her again. Lara however succeeded to sit up this time and was faced with the view of a beautiful, big, light filled room. She found herself on a huge four poster bed right in front of a beautifully carved wooden arch that led to a balcony her next thoughts were pretty much uses of colorful language towards her misleading, but partly true, dream.

Lara tried to figure out who spoke to her so she looked around and found a figure in grey sitting in an arm chair. His face was kind and his grey eyes had a twinkle in them that managed to cheer you up even when you were in immense amounts of pain, just dreamed about how you best friend died (again that dream!), and couldn't figure out whether you actually were in Rivendell.

"It is awfully rude to stare, Lara" the man said with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Oh and my name is-"

"Gendalf!" interrupted Lara before he could finish. "Gendalf the Grey, Mithrandir…" she trailed off thinking that in her childish stupidity and excitement she had babbled too much again. When she looked into Gendalf's eyes all she saw was that damned amused twinkle.

"So I _am_ in Rivendell then?" casually asked Lara.

"Indeed, and it is ten o'clock, on October the 24th if you want to know" he smiled at her, and she realized that those are the exact lines he says to Frodo when he got his arm stabbed. 'Oh bugger! I messed up the story! Frodo didn't get stabbed, _I_ did! Oh no… Oh no… Oh no…' she mentally cringed at her own stupidity. What was going on with her? Why was she so uncareful?

"You are lucky to be here too: a few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid, but you have some strength in you, my dear girl." Lara raised her eyebrow at the last comment. '_Some_ strength in you?' Gendalf chuckled as if he heard her comment. Lara was about to say something when the door opened letting in two bouncing hobbits. Once they had seen that Lara was awake then ran to her bed and began throwing question after question at her and describing their adventures at Rivendell. Lara laughed with them and put in occasional witty remarks on some of their *cough*pranks*cough*.

"Say, did you know who was the elf that brought me here?" Lara asked all of a sudden. At the questioning glances of Merry and Gendalf and the suggestive one she received from Pippin she decided to clarify "I want to thank him."

If the comment replaced the questioning glances into comprehension for Merry and Gendlaf, Pippin was now smirking at her and wiggling his eyebrows "So how are you goin' to thank him Lara?" he asked with another wiggle.

"Pippin, get your mind out of the gutter, or in other words shut it" was Lara's answering reply. Gendalf and Merry were laughing at the two's antics. Pippin shrugged and walked out of the room amused.

"That, my girl, was Lord Glorfindel" answered Gendalf.

Lara nodded when all of a sudden she paused half nod and stared at Gendalf with open shock in her face "_The_ Lord Glorfindel? As in the Barlog slayer?"

"Yes that one." It was not however Gendalf that answered her question. The voice seemed familiar so Lara wiped her head around to face a tall, broad shouldered, blonde elf with ice blue eyes. He was smiling "I do not understand how you know of that though, I always thought that only a few people knew." He placed his hand on his chin as if going into deep thought.

"Well then. I guess it's you that I need to thank" Lara tried to get up but at the shouted NO! that came from Gendalf and Merry she shook her head and sat back down on the bed slightly wincing at the pain. She then looked back up at Glorfindel smirked and said "Thanks. I don't owe you my life, but you got my trust" Glorfindel laughed and much like Pippin left the room.

"Lara, I think there's something we need to discuss with Lord Elrond." She heard Gendalf say. When she turned to look at him his face was serious much like his tone. "You talk in your sleep, my girl." He said.

Lara gave a calm nod and her face was as if nothing had happened, but inside she was almost terrified. Remembering what she was telling Hilary in her sleep. That however brought the memories of the note she received from Alex certifying that he was dead.

"I will let you get acquainted with this place." interrupted her train of thought Gendalf, standing up he left the room. Lara nodded absentmindedly and went back to her dream. 'It was so real, just like that day… only my dream was different, it wasn't about Middle Earth.' She pondered. The day that she received the letter had been the saddest in her life since when her father disappeared. He was her best friend and definitely an asshole. She chuckled at that thought and slowly bracing herself and holding her side tightly with her right hand she stood up from the bed. Surprisingly the pain was now a dull throb and nowhere near even the intensity of minutes previous when she had only woken up.

Lara walked up to the mirror first trying to decided on whether her current cloths where suitable in this place. Now, normally she wouldn't care but right now she was in Rivendell, with half the Fellowship and owing her life (and not turning into a Black Rider) to Lord Elrond. What she saw in the mirror was a pale woman, who had her hair in a disarrayed mess (but still sexy, it is Lara Croft after all) wearing a white as mentioned before pirate shirt with black, three quartered leggings. Deciding to check the wardrobe for something to clue her in on whether she was dressed appropriately or not she opened the metal handles and… stared at its contents with wide eyes. Lara like mentioned before was very hard to shock, but the view of ten hanging dresses was too much. Being one to admire beauty and class, she loved the designs of the dresses, but she really hated wearing them 'Dresses are impractical and simply, well, impractical' were her thoughts on them.

After closing the doors to the wardrobe Lara decided to just go the way she was dressed when she woke up 'I mean, the leggings are definitely not made as underwear since they were not too loose but also not too tight, and the shirt is long enough to pass out as a tunic' was her thoughts on her attire. Finally Lara walked out of her room not bothering to put on shoes.

What met her eyes once Lara walked outside was beyond anything a person could describe. It was a green and gold landscape. The stone platform she was standing on was warm from the morning sun, and the spinning leaves covered its sides. Lara walked up to the edge and rested her hands on the wooden railing which looked like endless winding vines. The detail of the work was wonderful and very thorough making Lara bend a little to examine it, however as she moved to do so she caught a glimpse at the scenery behind the railing and stood shock still.

'So this is what Rivendell looks like…' was the only thought that was able to process through her head from the beauty of the place. A tiny silver ribbon of water fell through the green, golden, and silver trees down crushing into occasional rocks. The mountain that she was standing on held more houses that were more beautiful than anything that she has ever seen before (and that's a lot) and inter winding staircases made out of golden wood led from one place to another. It was all too beautiful to be put into words.

While looking at the beauty of Imladris (Rivendell in elven) Lara failed to notice someone come behind her. That someone observed Lara as her eyes shone in excitement and wonder as she was gazing out from the railing. He (for it was indeed a male) coughed quietly to announce his presence and was surprised not to see Lara jump but simply smirk and turn around with a raised eyebrow but the smirk falling once she had seen who the someone was.

"Lara I would like to apologize… I... well… I had no excuse to act the way I did, I'm sorry" Frodo had said it while he was starring at the ground. He suddenly felt a hand raising his head up and saw Lara standing slightly bent over in front of him.

"Frodo there is nothing to forgive" she smiled. "Hell, I am not the person to say all that corny hero stuff, but you did what you had to do. Honestly, I wouldn't trust myself if I were in your position!" she stood up and thought she heard him say something "Huh?"

"I said thank you" murmured Frodo a bit louder. "You saved me" and after a moment of thought added "Again…" Lara burst out laughing.

"I never knew you had a sense of humor" she managed to say in between fits of laughter. "Now c'mon, I haven't seen anything here, but first show me where can I get a nice cup of tea?"

* * *

And this is chapter 6... Like always i ask for your review, and i'm very sorry if the characters are not the way they are in the movies, books, and games :P anyways, R&R plz!


	7. Chapter 7: The Talk and Tour

**Chapter 7: The talk and tour**

Frodo led Lara down a set of stairs and turned left walking into a corridor in which mouth-watering aromas filled your nose.

"I suppose we're near the kitchens?" said Lara.

"Yap, in fact they are right there" Frodo pointed towards an arch on the left side of the corridor.

They walked in through the arch and asked for two cups of tea and some fruit. Frodo then led Lara to a small table on a balcony looking out onto the valley. Lara quietly sipped her tea and then picked up a red apple and bit into it marveling at the delicious taste and juice of the said fruit.

"I see you have found your way to the kitchens, Lady Croft" boomed the already familiar, laughing tone that belonged to no other than Glorfindel. Lara turned and gave him a halfhearted glare. "No need to get offended my Lady, I'm just here to say that Lord Elrond requested you met him in his study" said Glorfindel though there was a thread of seriousness in his voice. 'Just great…' thought Lara out loud however she said "Lead the way" waving her hand to Frodo as a good bye.

After many gardens, balconies, and four sets of stairs they ended up near a beautiful light wooden door. Glorfindel knocked slightly on it and the answering "Come in" opened the door and led Lara inside the beautiful study. Shelves upon shelves of various books and scrolls lined three of the huge room's wall the other of which seemed to be covered with transparent silk curtains that moved lightly in the morning breeze. Behind the curtains were glassless windows that looked out onto the bridge leading to Imladris and the gardens of the city. The rest of the room consisted of a classy desk next to one of the windows with scrolls lying all over the surface (at this Lara smirked never imagining Lord Elrond as a messy type) a few chairs and beautiful Persian like rugs lying on the stone floor.

"Miss Croft" at this Lara's eyes came upon Lord Elrond himself and she did a polite nod "I called you here so that you could explain your sudden appearance and to see what roll you are to play in this."

"I am aware of this my Lord." She said trying to be as polite as she can. It's not every day that you get to meet one of the elven Lords.

"Now why don't you begin your tale Lara? Tell us the truth for it will be for the best" it's only when Gendalf spoke that Lara actually noticed him.

"Alright, I promiss to tell you the truth, and please as bizarre as my story might sound try to not interrupt" Lara fixed the three occupants of the room (Glorfindel stayed because he was interested, and Elrond didn't seem to tell him to leave so, why pass on the chance?) with a stern glare, at their nods Lara continued "You see I come from a different world. It's called Earth. We don't have different races of peoples, there are only Humans and we hardly have any kingdoms. I am a know Tomb Raider by hobby. I find artifacts and relics that interest me, there other people who do that only they mainly do it for money" at this Lara had distaste written all over her features. "Now, on my last adventure I found a round stone with strange runes on it. The runes did not belong to any of the languages of my world yet they seemed familiar to me. After I looked at them it suddenly hit me, I find the familiar because they belong to one of my favorite novels: _The Lord of the Rings_. What you have to understand is that in my world, you are all from books written by J.R.R. Tolkien, so basically you are characters that no one thought existed. This whole story is already written down and I know what will happen to you all." At this everyone present gave her a wide eyed look, before they could say anything however Lara raised her hand "You promised not to interrupt. Anyways, as I was saying I took out a book of mine that had the Sindarian alphabet written on it and translated the runes, I ended up getting this poem" she quickly wrote it down on a piece of parchment in Sindarian and gave it to Lord Elrond. "It opened a portal and then I found our dear hobbits, the rest you know…" Lara trailed off waiting for them to get it all into their heads.

The only person who seemed unaffected by her tale was Gendalf. He only nodded sadly which caused Lara to worry.

"So what you're saying is that you already know of all the events which are to happen?" asked a bewildered Glorfindel for once with no trace of humor on his face. Lara nodded and looked at Elrond who was studying the poem she gave him.

"Hmm… Gendalf if I am not mistaken this is the *Lost Soul* poem." He said passing the piece of paper to Gendalf.

"What does that mean?" inquired Lara.

"That means only that there is no known way of bringing you back." Said Gendalf confirming Lara's fears.

"Bloody hell, great Croft… out of the times not to listen to Hilary" she murmured to herself and shook her head.

"I am truly sorry that we can't help you," said Elrond with real sorrow on his face. "However would yo consider helping us?" everyone in the room seen a light come to Lara's eyes which wasn't there before and a smirk replacing her frown.

"Now how is your wound doing?" he inquired. Lara looked at him like he was mad for a second than began to laugh. "Way to change the subject, my Lord" said Lara when she calmed down. "But I'm fine, thank you for taking care of the wound and I suppose that it will hurt when I'm near the Nazgul? And on the day I got stabbed?"

Elrond nodded sadly, "Well Lady Croft, I am holding a counsel, as you probably know, and I would like you to be present. However I must ask you if you are ready with the prejudice you will be met with? Estel and the hobbits have told us that you can hold your own better than some of the males but the other peoples coming to the council will be very… how should I put it? un-understanding." He finished and saw the look on Lara's face and had to suppress a smile at the determination he saw in her eyes, even though her overall expression was still with that laughing smirk.

"Oh, I think it's about time they learn," she answered. "I will be attending"

"Great then, the counsel is tomorrow at noon. Please join us for dinner today; you will be required to wear a gown for the dinner. For the counsel you can wear whatever you wish." With that all the people present stood up and Glorfindel led Lara out of the room.

"They will never know what hit them," said a laughing Gendalf when the two left to Elrond.

"Indeed, I just hope she really is as strong as Aragorn said for all our sakes."

Lara was led back to her room by Glorfindel as the two talked about fighting and archery.

"You say that you're a good archer?" asked Glorfindel, stopping at the door that led to her room.

"Are you questioning my capabilities _my Lord_?" was Lara's answer (please note that the last part was said very sarcastically).

"Like you say: I don't believe it till I see it." He smirked.

"My dear Glorfindel, looks like I've rubbed off on you," smirked Lara. "Tomorrow, eight o'clock, we see who's better."

"Better at what my dear?" he wriggled his eyebrows in a very suggestive manner.

Lara was very much unaffected by that and decided that two could play at that game. She came closer to him and licking her lips with an innocent face came and whispered into his ear "Archery." Then laughing walked into her room but not before hearing Glorfindel's laugh and answering "Your on Croft!".

'Well he definitely is a great friend, too bad he isn't part of the Fellowship' she thought laughing to herself. Now, Lara definitely did not like Glorfindel, nor he her for that matter. Quiet honestly they felt like brother and sister with each other, which was one of the reasons that they became so close in the mere hours that they knew each other.

When Lara was alone in her room she remembered her backpack and weapons. Deciding not to call anyone yet, she looked around her room and found the said objects lying against the wall near the balcony arch. She examined her weapons and noticed that even her guns where there and yet again wondered why no one asked her about them 'Must be luck' she thought. Then she picked up her backpack and headed towards her bed. Sitting down on the rug next to it and leaning against the bed, Lara opened her backpack examining for the first time what Hilary put in there.

It was all the usual stuff like spare clothing: three T-shirts, three long sleeved shirts, two pairs of trousers like the once she was wearing before, two pairs of shorts, swim suite (which Lara had to laugh at), and extra underwear, with a pair of flip flops and boots. Next was the medi-pack and ammunition (which was also strapped in huge amounts to her belt) with a grapple, binoculars, and a couple of granola bars. Her sonar system PDA was included as well as a photo.

The photo caught Lara by surprise. She took it out and examined it. It was taken at her seventeenth birthday 'party' which included her, Hilary, Bryce, and Alex. The scene captured might have been the best day and moment of her life. It was her and Alex sitting laughing at Bryce who was tripped into the pool by Hilary. They were all still teenagers there the eldest being Hilary who had turned nineteen just two months ago. 'We look so happy…' she thought and felt tears swelling in her eyes. The realization suddenly hit her: she will _never_ see them again. Alex was dead, Bryce and Hilary where at home waiting for her to return when she never will…

Lara was about to put the picture back into the bag when she noticed writing on the other side of it:

_**Dear Lara,**_

_**Well we all know that you will most probably never return from that adventure of yours. Sorry for keeping you from entering that portal, I just did not want to lose such a great friend. Bryce says 'Hi' and take care. Remember never to say never!**_

_**May we meet again,**_

_**Hilary.**_

If Lara wasn't crying before she definitely was now. Clutching the picture to her chest she lowered her head and gave in to the quite sobs that were wrecking her body…

* * *

Alrighty... Ya, say it, crapy chapter but i wanted to put an emotional angle just slightly... Anyways, thank for your reviews and support! Please tell me if i need to correct something :) R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: Just Dinner

**Chapter 8: Just dinner **

Lara stayed like that for what seemed like ages and when she finally looked back up the sun was lowering behind the mountain. Remembering about the dinner she put the picture into the bag wiped off the tears and stomped into the other door in her room hoping that it was a bathroom. Her intuition did not fail her when she saw a bathtub filled with water that was still steaming and a basin next to it with cold water. She washed her face first and then proceeded to rid herself off her clothes and climb into the bathtub to soak through. After spending thirty minutes in the bath tub, Lara climbed out, dried herself with a fluffy white towel all the while thinking 'I wonder where they got these from, they are better then back home'.

She walked into her room with her towel tied around her and was glad that she kept the towel on because on one of the chairs in her room sat no other then Strider himself, who only raised an eyebrow at her towel covered self and politely turned around.

"Well your own fault," she said, "People normally _knock_ before walking into other's rooms."

"Well you could have locked the door" was Strider's accusing reply.

"Do you mind either telling me what you want or walking out so that I can change?" she asked, but then added as an afterthought: "I mean I can change right now but I don't think you're old enough to see."

"Croft…" Strider seemed worn out and slightly exasperated, "I came to say that dinner will begin in half an hour, and a reminder to wear a gown." He however managed a smirk at the last part.

Lara rolled her eyes "Oh why don't you go to Arwen? Really Aragorn!" was her overdramatic reply. Aragorn was looking at her with such shock on his face that if on different circumstances and when Lara wasn't too busy mentally slapping herself, she would have found it hilarious.

"How did you-"

"Ask Elrond or Gendalf! I'm tired of explaining it!" she said and with one hand on her towel and the other on the door handle pushed Aragorn outside. She leaned against the door and lodly banged her head on it. then getting a grip on herself locked it with the snake-carved key and walked up to the closet. Bracing herself for what she already knew was in there, Lara swung the doors open. This time she took careful time looking at each dress, Lara might not be a 'lady' but she did have a good taste.

All the gowns seemed to be long and had long, floor tailing, sleeves. Finally Lara stopped on a dark red gown made out of a light silky material. She tried it on and looked in the mirror, when she saw her reflection she was stunned. The corset-like bodice fit her perfectly making her slim waste and curves look even better than before (yap, apparently its possible). It had black string running cress-cross on the back from the sides and had light silvery patterns on it, with a neckline that began just a little below her collar bone (clarification: no, the back was not open there is material under the string). The sleeves were long and typical elven styled, however just above the elbow was a piece of tight black material that clung to the arm like second skin and was outlined with silver thread. The long flowing skirt was the same dark red as the rest of the gown; it began under the tight corset bodice and flowed out onto the floor. All in all Lara was pleased. She put on black gladiator like sandals and went to brush her hair deciding to leave it out Lara looked into the mirror once more and walked out of the room towards the dining hall.

Three dead ends and twenty minutes later Lara managed to find the dining hall. Walking inside with a confidently raised head she quickly glanced around looking for various routes to get out if something happened (old habits do die hard after all). The room was specious with a couple of round dining tables. There was a fireplace with a happily roaring fire and another door that must lead to the kitchen since that's where the servants disappeared. She saw that all the members of the council where already there and some were staring at her. Next thing she noticed was that she and another elf where the only women at this dinner 'Bloody hell, good that I know my way around men' she cringed inwardly but put a _charming_ smile on the outside and proceeded to move closer to the elven maiden.

"Good evening Lady Arwen" she said politely to the girl, 'Girl? Really Croft? This _girl_ is probably older than you by at least three thousand years!' her mind said.

"Ah, you must be Lady Croft," smiled the beautiful elleth. "I must say you gave Aragorn quite a fright" her laugh was musical and flowing like the rest of her.

"Ah that, well he deserved it," Lara smirked. "I mean anyone who attempts to make my life hell suffers some sort of a side effect"

The rest of the dinner the two females spent together talking about fights, weapons (from Middle Earth and Earth since Arwen knew of Lara's background), and other things. When dancing began Aragorn (with a sarcastic bow to Lara) led Arwen to dance and Lara ended up being asked by Legolas, Elladan (one of Lord Elrond's twin sons), and some human whose name has escaped her (not Boromir). By the end of the night she wished everyone a good night (everyone being Arwen, Glorfindel, Elrond, Gendalf, and the hobbits) and with a final reminder about the council at noon and changing the archery contest with Glorfindel for after the council she left to her room, where she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait... this is just a short update that has been waiting for a long time.. and yeah, Lara's real emotional but that will change! honestly, im quite confused on her as a character :P but i'll try my best not to dissapoint! thanks for sticking with me :P


	9. Chapter 9: The Council

**Chapter 9: The Council**

Lara woke up late the next morning to a knock on the door. Rubbing her eyes and for once not searching for a knife under her pillow she set up and told the person to come in. The door opened to reveal Arwen carrying some fruits and two steaming cups of tea.

"Ah, well since you're already awake," at this Lara gave her a halfhearted glare. "We might as well have breakfast together and then you'll need to get ready for the council."

"What time is it?" asked the still slightly sleepy Lara.

Arwen placed the tray out on the table at the balcony and turning around said "You have two hours before noon, Lara." Yesterday the two females agreed to be on first name bases since both hardly considered each other 'ladies'.

Lara stood up from the bed, stretched, and walked out onto the balcony in her sleeping wear (which was her linen black shorts, and a T-shirt.) sitting opposite Arwen on a chair. The two females talked about a lot of things, and after a long discussion of Aragorn and Arwen's relationship, Arwen asked Lara what many women know as _the_ question:

"So, anyone you fancy Lara?" this question caused Lara to choke on her tea and calming down only after a minute of coughing.

"Not at all Arwen! Why would you think that of _me_ of all people?" asked the still bewildered Lara.

"Well I thought you and Glorfindel were-" Arwen however seeing the glare sent her way stopped.

"Look" said Lara rubbing the side of her own face slightly in exasperation, "I _do not_ like Glorfindel any more than a brother. Plus, I don't like anyone, I find attachment a cage of sorts. The one man I thought I loved betrayed me and caused me to kill him." Lara felt a tiny bit of sadness swell up in her at the memory of Terry.

"Alright, sorry Lara… I just feel sort of protective over you, like a big sister of sorts," smiled Arwen. "and as disturbing as it is so does Glorfindel, and maybe even Aragorn. Don't tell him I said that though!" she whispered the last part and caused Lara to laugh.

"Now that the fun is done, I believe you only have about an hour to get ready for you meeting." Said Arwen suddenly becoming serious. Lara nodded standing up and with a "See you soon" to the leaving Arwen, went to the bathroom and took another long bath.

Lara walked out into her room in the towel as well only with no one waiting inside and headed for her backpack. Taking out spare underwear she changed into it and began to ponder what to wear to the council. She honestly didn't think that wearing shorts would be a great idea (no matter how tempting in this hot weather), so putting on the black, skinny jeans-like trousers and a red T-shirt and her boots seemed like the best idea. She (strictly for 'safety' reasons) hid a knife into her boots and put her skull belt on. As a last touch she braided her hair back and out on her black cloak (after remembering Gendalf saying something about hiding her face, which she didn't why she had to do…). Lara looked at the sun a gassed that she had to start moving out now.

Not a second after that thought there was a knock on the door and Glorfindel walked in. "Ah, you're ready! Great, c'mon I got to get you there and we still have that contest after the meeting to take care of." He smirked at her as they walked down various corridors and stairs. He walked her to the meeting space which was hidden just behind the hedges. When she was about to step through the rock arch, Glorfindel called her back "Hey Croft! Put your hood on and don't forget our contest!" Lara smirked back at him swiftly pulling her black hood over her face and walking into the meeting space.

Lara was one of the first people to arrive. Not including her, Frodo, Gendalf, and Aragorn (who still gave her weary looks even though Elrond explained to him the whole ordeal before dinner last night) no other members of the fellowship were present. She walked up to Gendalf and Frodo and they began talking to spend time before the meeting. They ended up waiting for another thirty minutes before Elrond called everyone to attention and Lara sat down on the very edge right next to Frodo. She made herself comfortable stretching out her legs and crossing one foot over the other and noticed a couple of curious glances in her direction. The glances only intensified when she removed her hood from the heat and figuring that they _can_ see her body which definitely did _not_ look like a male's one.

"What is a _woman_ doing at this meeting?" asked one of the men spitting the word woman out as if it caused bad taste.

Lara half anticipating the remark decided to ignore it and not bash the man's skull in. Her face remained impassive but anyone looking close enough could see the small smirk plastered on her full lips. 'This will be fun' she thought.

"A friend" answered Elrond. Then giving everyone present a hard stare, the meeting began.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate" another glare at everyone, "This one doom. Bring the Ring forth Frodo!" said his commanding voice to the hobbit beside her. Frodo looked up at Elrond and slowly stood up, when he got to the pedestal that Elrond motioned too Frodo seemed to hesitate but dropped the Ring right in the middle and almost ran back to his seat. Lara gently squeezed his hand and in return he gave her a slight smile.

None the less Lara noticed that Frodo seemed relieved. She gazed at the Ring and had trouble looking away from it. It was whispering things to her, calling to her, it said that it could bring her home, and Alex would be alive, and Terry wouldn't betray her. Lara felt herself lean into the Ring and very nearly standing up.

"The Doom of men" said someone and that was what brought Lara back. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts 'You idiot Croft! Do _not_ give into it!' Lara's mind was as disgusted by what she did as Lara herself. She then looked almost thankfully into the direction from which the voice came from, and her face turned into one of distrust. The man was now standing and Lara could easily see that it was Boromir.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found'." He was now approaching the pedestal on which the Ring was lying and Lara saw Elrond and Gendalf exchange glances before a feeling of jealousy enveloped her body and she nearly threw Boromir from the Ring, but luckily was interrupted.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_" whipping her head around Lara saw Gendalf standing up looking as menacing as ever and the sky around the clearing darker than one before a storm. The frightened Lara showed almost no fear, but the words made her stuff her desire for the Ring as deep, deep, down. When Gendalf finished she saw the members having looks of either pain or fear on their faces. Elrond had his head in his hand and Boromir seemed as frightened as ever. He sprang back and sat back down. She soon noticed that the sky cleared and the birds where chirping again 'Feels like a dream, it's much more frightening then it was in the movie that's for sure!' she thought to herself.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond said staring and Gendalf, 'Must be the closest to shouting he has ever been' the sudden thought cheered Lara up a bit.

Gendalf however seemed unaffected. He simply resumed his seat and spoke "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether Evil!" his voice seemed a bit worn out like after a cough at the beginning but grew in strength as he finished. Lara rolled her eyes as Boromir stood up and pointing an accusing finger at everyone present began telling them how Gondor has protected their lands. Lara however grew tired f hid monologue and breaking him in the middle of his tirade about how they should give Gondor the weapon of the enemy casually looking at his eyes said:

"Are you daft or ignorant? You were just in a demonstration of what the Ring can do, yet you continue to ask for _men_ to wield it against its own _maker_?" while her tone was casual, her eyes flickered with a flame that Aragorn, Frodo, Gendalf, and Elrond saw and altogether though 'Oh no…'.

"And why should I listen to a mere girl?" snapped Boromir.

Lara smirked at that "How very _open minded_ Lord Boromir. And here I thought you were smarter than to judge people from their appearances."

"How dare you? You insolent, _stupid_, wench!" the members gasped and Aragorn made to stand up but Lara raised her hand in his direction so he sat back down. Intern Lara uncrossed her legs and leaning in and resting her elbows onto her knees. She did so slowly with that same flick of fire in her eyes and the devil's smirk on her face.

"Are you done? Good, didn't your parents ever teach you manners? Well in any case. I may be a, what was it you called me? ahh yes! A stupid, insolent, wench, but at least I don't follow the Rings calls like a puppet, and don't even try to get Gondor into this. Honestly, we are all fighting against one thing here, and you are not letting us come to a conclusion as to _how_ to stop Sauron." When she finished everyone present was looking at her mouth agape, impressed at her calm and slightly 'playful' manner of speaking to a person that has just publicly insulted her.

"I _apologize_ my _lady_," Venomously said Boromir. "For ever caring about _my_ kingdom fighting off the evil forces with _no_ help! And for asking that help from people who _can_ give it but are too scared to-"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Interrupted Aragorn after witnessing one more eye-roll from Lara.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" asked the now _very_ pissed of Boromir. 'He can't even come out with more original lines can he?' thought Lara and remembered that her favorite part was coming up soon: the forming of the Fellowship! A blonde elf (who she guessed was Legolas) jumped up at that.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Spoke Legolas, 'Way for self control…' came another interruption from Lara's mind.

The look on Boromir's face showed disgust, "This… is Isildur's heir?".

"And the heir to the throne of Gondor!" said the exited elf. He really looked like a child talking about Superman. However she must say that his words brought shock to everyone's faces. Frodo was looking at Aragorn in such a way that Lara thought his already big eyes will pop out of his head.

"_Havo dad, Legolas_" [Sit down, Legolas] murmured Aragorn who didn't seem to like all the wide eyed looks in his direction. Legolas did as he was told Boromir however _had_ to have the last word:

"Gondor has no King. Gondor _needs_ no King." He said to Aragorn who didn't react at all. Then he went and set back into his seat.

After that Lara slightly dozed off but came back to Earth… sorry, _Middle_ Earth a few seconds later after hearing the load "AAAARGH!" and then a *BANG* and seeing Gimli lying on the floor and the Ring surrounded by broken shards of what used to be an axe.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Finally spoke Elrond. After a brief pause he dropped the bomb, "And one of you must do it".

Silence followed his comment. Lara could faintly hear the Ring whisper something but this time she was able to push it aside and ignore it. Boromir was shaking his head a small humorless smile on his face.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" his words accented with a hit of his fist on his thigh.

"Giving up already, Lord Boromir?" raised an eyebrow Lara, "I knew you were all talk and no action." She shook her head at him with that smirk still on her face.

"I don't see you jump at the task" he snapped.

"That's because no matter how much I might want to, I realize that my will is not as strong as someone's who is destined to carry the Ring and destroy it" she answered ever so calmly. Understanding crossed Elrond, Gendalf, and Aragorn's faces (as the only people knowing about her background).

"That's because you're _weak_" spat out Boromir.

Finally getting very fed up Legolas sprang to his feet and nearly shouted "Have you heard nothing of what Lord Elrond said? The Ring must be destroyed!" scratch the nearly, he shouted!

"And I suppose you think that you're the one to do it?" screams Gimli as he too stood on his feet.

Boromir stood up yet again and said to the two of them "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what's his?" Gimli, ignoring his comment, advanced Legolas:

"I will die before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" and the chaos descended. Dwarfs and elves previously seated across from each other, sprang to their feet and began to threaten and shout at the others. Lara observed as Gendalf tried to get some sense into all the fighting people and how Aragorn looked at them and shook his head helplessly. Frodo was fidgeting and looking at the Ring with such a horrified and disgusted look that Lara began to worry. Soon however, the hbbit jumped up and shouted "I will take it!" but no one heard him even after he said it again. Than Lara stood up for the first time during the council and put a hand on his shoulder with a playful wink. She cleared her throat (which already had a lot of people turning and quieting at the sound) and then said in a loud clear voice.

"You know, that's why I find men pathetic… They don't seem to see much beyond their pride" her face for once was serious and appalled. At that all present lowered their heads in embarrassment and some just stared at her as if she had two heads. She gently smiled at the hobbit who nodded in thanks.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor" his voice was laced with determination and his face was confident but then slightly embarrassed and finally frowning, "Only I don't know the way…" he trailed off looking back up at the council members who were now standing around him. Lara noticed Gendalf close his eyes in a tired giving up sort of way however the moment is gone when he straightens up and walks towards Frodo.

"I will help you bear this burden, as long as it is yours to bear." He placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder. Lara felt butterflies in her stomach as her favorite part of the movie began.

Aragorn seemed to be the next one to recover from the shock and standing from his seat walked over to Frodo "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will" the leaning down on one knee in front of Frodo and placing his hands on his shoulders continues, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow!" approaches Legolas standing next to Gendalf.

"And my axe!" exclaims Gimli huffing when he found himself standing next to the not-so-happy elf.

Boromir seems to lighten up a bit and Lara could clearly see that _this_ was the real Boromir "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor…" he paused there looking at Lara with a slight smirk, "will see it done!"

"Hey!" all of a sudden a hobbit sprang from the bushes and ran towards the forming Fellowship, "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

The amused elven Lord turned towards him "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." At this comment Sam lowered his head and his cheeks turned a cute shade of pink.

"Wait! We're coming too!" screamed to voices in unison as two more hobbits ran from behind the stone pillars and ran past Elrond who was now slightly confused but very much amused. In fact everyone present seemed to be smiling and some (*cough*Lara*cough*) hardly able to contain their laughter.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" smirked Merry crossing his arms.

Pippin nodded vigorously, "Anyway you need people of intelligence for this sort of mission, quest… thing!" triumphantly finished the hobbit.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Said Merry to his longtime best friend, his comment made everyone brighten up even more. Gendalf gave Elrond the look that clearly said 'Don't even bother', and then gave Lara a meaningful look.

Standing up she put on her smirk and walked over to the Fellowship, at the questioning glances from the hobbits and Aragorn and the furious distrustful glance from Boromir (which she pointedly ignored) she simply raised her eyebrow recited something she said only years previous to this adventure: "This is where I start to have fun."

Elrond seemed to be in thought for a while, "Ten companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Everyone straightened up at his words and felt glorious and mighty, but then!...

"Great! Where are we goin'?"

* * *

Well i hope that this scene did not dissapoint! Well i suppose some of my exitement of wanting to be in it leacked through and showed in Lara's behaviour :P hehe... Well PLEASE! REVIEW! I NEED 'EM! hope you liked my update and i'll try to update the next one sooner! FAIRFARREN! :D


	10. Chapter 10: The Contest and Dinner

**Chapter 10: The Contest and Another Dinner**

Glorfindel met Lara near the kitchens and found that she was laughing almost uncontrollably at… well… nothing. Raising an eye brow at her definitely out of character behavior he inquired what happened and received a detailed explanation of the picking of the Fellowship.

"And then Pippin… he!... He said..." all the pauses in speech are due to Lara holding on to Glorfindel's shoulder and laughing uncontrollably. "Where' are we goin'?" at this even Glorfindel began to laugh and together the two walked to the archery practice field. After finally calming down they went to pick their bows and set the rules for the challenge. Lara found that they were on a huge field that had several targets all lined up at the end of the field. There were white stones set at even intervals 'Must be distance markings…' mussed Lara. She went to the near stationed armory and grabbed two identical bows. They have earlier agreed to use the same bows since that will lower their differences 'I think Glorfindel is scared' thought Lara smirking inwardly.

Walking back out on the range she handed Glorfindel a bow and then noticed that there were _much_ more people now. "Brining an audience to your funeral, are we?" she asked.

"I do not know what you're talking about." Smirked the elf.

"Let's start from the shortest? And then gradually move back?" inquired the elf.

"No removing arrows from target and no switching targets. Bulls eye or otherwise first to give up?" Glorfindel only nodded to her. 'What have I gotten myself into? I'm going against an _elf_! They are the best archers the world has ever known and _he_ is also the _Barlog_ slayer! You know the beasty that almost kills Gendalf?' her mind screamed at her and Lara suddenly cringed from her stupidity, she never was a good loser.

They came to the stone closest to the targets, getting their bows ready, and finally firing their arrows at the same time. Legolas was called to examine since he was rumored to be the best archer right after Haldir of Lórien. He looked at both the arrows and said that both were a perfect bulls-eye. Lara took her time to see who else was watching, the crowd was quite large: amongst the many unfamiliar faces there were also Elrond's two twin sons (Elladan and Elrohir), Arwen, Legolas, Aragorn, the hobbits, Boromir, Gimli (which surprised Lara almost as much as Boromir actually seeming to cheer for her), Elrond himself, and finally the chuckling Gendalf. Lara had to stifle a laugh at the surprise on many persons' faces when they saw that she shot as perfect as Glorfindel.

They moved to the next mark which was about ten paces further than the other. Raising their bows, ready position, fire! Lara looked at her target: the arrow has pierced the other one straight through the middle. She was proud but didn't let it show, when she glanced at her opponent's target she saw the same picture 'Another draw…' she thought.

They continued moving further and further back, always getting the same results. They were now at their last marker so far both hitting bulls-eyes all the time (proof of which was the huge amount of splintered arrows at the base of the targets). They both were tired and slightly sweaty which, to Lara's dismay, only shown on her. Glorfindel squinted to look at her and called "Lara! I honestly think we should call it quits. How about it?" he asked his eyes almost pleading. Lara narrowed her eyes.

"Oh really? No strings attached?"

"I promise!" he cried.

"Alright. Quits it is!" she said and they both dropped their bows. Everyone surrounding them began to clap and Lara did a theatrical curtsy suddenly feeling a fresh wave of energy fill her up. She began to walk out from the practice range when Legolas came up to her.

"My Lady! May I speak with you?" he inquired. She had to admit he was a polite lad, even though much too formal.

"Alright, talk." She smirked at the elf who simply smiled.

"How have you learned to shoot like that?"

"Practice makes perfect, and I must say I'm a natural." Lara's smirk grew even more. Legolas laughed.

"A lady should be modest." He said without knowing it reciting the very words Lara heard from her butler on several occasions. She frowned a bit, then winking answered:

"Yes, a _lady_ should be." Then walked off into the direction of her room to take a bath.

Legolas looked at her and then was about to follow when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Don't even think about it," he turned to see a frowning Aragorn and a smirking Glorfindel.

"What?" asked the confused elf.

"You like Lara," stated Glorfindel. Legolas began choking on air.

"WHAT? _Šhaesî si çaer por o käer sar thŷš?_" [Where the hell did you get that from?] Asked the bewildered elf since he was truly fascinated by her skill, but _like_ her? That's just too much!

The two offenders gave him evil smirks and he realized they have tricked him. Legolas was slightly pissed off to say the least. "_Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_" [You smell like an Orc] that made all three of them pause and then burst out laughing. The three friends walked off to prepare for dinner which was to be served in the dining hall in about an hour.

Meanwhile in Lara's chambers to women were sitting in their bathrobes laughing at a game of truth or dare that one of them initiated. Currently a woman with a long braid behind her back was walking around imitating everyone at the council, while the other woman was rolling on the floor (in a very un-lady like fashion) from laughter.

"ARGH!" was screamed as one of the women (which turned out to be Lara) ran forward, her hands above her head and ending up tripping face-first onto her bed, "ouch…" came a muffled voice as Arwen burst into fresh laughter tears running down her face from too much laughter. Lara felt amazing, like that time on the picture Hilary put into her bag, 'Who would've thought that _Lady_ _Arwen_ of all people… eh… elves would be one of the most hilarious and fun people to be around? Too bad she isn't coming with us… Or, could I tweak the story a tad but more?' Lara smirked inwardly and began to develop a plan of how to drag Arwen into the journey.

After talking and playing a little bit longer the two began to get ready for diner. "It's good that you brought your stuff with you," said Lara as they were brushing their hair. "I'm glad that we can have at least a tad bit of fun at this time…" she continued shaking her head with a small frown appearing on her face.

"I only wish you didn't leave me alone here! _Ada_ wants to send me to the Grey Havens!" [Father] Arwen was exasperated with her dad's choice of her life even though she knew it was for the best. How'd Lara know of it apart from the books and movie? Well they weren't friends for nothing. 'Aha! Just the opening I need' the tomb raider thought with a very sly smirk on her face.

"Well I don't know about you, but I prefer adventure, and I wish that you instead of wishing for us to _stay_ instead came _with_ the Fellowship." Lara's eyes were shinning with that fire again as she saw Arwen's face first turning confused and then apprehension downing to her, but all to soon it changed into a sorrowful expression.

"You know that I cannot do that to _ada_ and my brothers… However that doesn't mean that I will obey his wish for me to pass," explained the elven princess and the two exchanges smirks. Anyone looking at them right now wouldn't see to grown women, instead they will see to girls up to no good and having a great time.

The two walked out of the room in beautiful gowns: Arwen wearing a silver one and Lara a deep black one, and identically styled hair. They were walking and laughing the entire time it took too reach the hall. When they walked in they saw the entire room lit up with candles and the atmosphere hanging from calm to a majestic almost ball-like. The only thought left in Lara's mind was 'Wow…' and rightly so. Aragorn came up to the two and complemented their outfits, and Lara had to smirk at the fact that he was looking at Arwen the whole time while doing that. 'The man doesn't even know that he will spend tonight walking with his beloved.' she thought and smiled walking away towards Frodo.

"How are you holding up?" she asked the poor guy.

"I'm fine… I guess I just realized what I agreed too," he shook his head as if ridding of the thoughts and smiled up at Lara. She noted that the smile was sincere but a little sad nonetheless. She gave him a one armed hug to cheer him up and then they went to eat. At the table to her left was Arwen, to her right was Legolas and in front of her was none other than Boromir. When the two saw each other they both gave a polite (though very stiff) nod and took their seats. When Lara saw that Gimli was sitting next to Boromir she gently nudged Arwen with her hand and discreetly pointed towards Gimli. All of a sudden all the noise died down apart from the laughter of the two females. Everyone stared wide-eyed as the elven princess and the newcomer were clutching their stomachs and laughing.

"Do you lasses have a problem?" asked the dwarf sending the two into an even louder fit of laughter. When they finally calmed down and noticed how everyone was starring, Lara only shrugged her shoulders while Arwen turned a lovely (mainly in Aragorn's opinion) shade of pink. After that incident the whole meal passed fine until the dancing began.

By that time all the plates were cleared and the little band of elves began to play music. Couples piled onto the dance floor one of which were (surprise surprise!) Aragorn and Arwen. Lara was standing on the side lines watching the two dance and smiling at their happy faces when she noticed a presence to her right.

"Would you like to dance?"

Slowly turning her head to the person whom she _really_ didn't want to deal with she raised an elegant eyebrow and nodded. 'The song is slow… Just smashing!' Lara thought exasperated and slightly pissed off. She felt Boromir place his hand onto her waist as they got into a 'waltz position' as she remembered her dancing lessons from a very long time ago. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the dance passed by fast and it was… for lack of better word, nice.

By the time the music stopped they nodded to each other and Boromir said what she thought he would never say in his life, "I would like to apologize for my behavior today during the Council. It was unforgivable, however you must understand that I love my kingdom and I would do anything to make it stay alive. Please forgive me." His head hung low but there was determination in his eyes and Lara once again saw the true Boromir that only appeared at his death in the movie and books. She smiled to him and gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

"Cheer up! All's forgiven," she released his shoulder and began to walk away, when, suddenly she stopped and turned around facing the still watching her man, "Gondor _will_ stand proud and fair as the City beyond the Pelennor Fields. See you tomorrow!" for now the only thing left to do was sleep and get ready to leave at the break of dawn tomorrow…

* * *

Here it is! Lara's last words were the side effect from watching too much Labyrinth :P Hope you liked it :) please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11: Leaving and SpyBirds

**Chapter 11: Leaving and Spy-Birds**

Next morning found Lara braiding her hair wearing the same clothes that she wore on her arrival to Rivendell only with _slight_ changes: a black tank top and the black cloak stayed but the pants were replaced by her black shorts to which a grapple and binoculars were attached 'Wonder how they'd react to this' she thought with a grin. Lara collected all her belongings into her backpack and tacking out her belt attached the sword. She decided against wearing the guns since she didn't remember any trouble happening at this part of the journey, 'I'll need them in Moria… How am I going to explain to Aragorn me not warning them about Gendalf? I cannot change that, he has to become the White Wizard!' Lara's thoughts were disarray. Shaking her head to rid of all the troubling thoughts she put on her cloak, attached her bow and arrows, and for the final touch put on her trademark boots.

One final look around the room to make sure she had not forgot anything important and a walk down the hallways later, Lara found herself standing waiting for the other members to arrive. First to come was Boromir who looked at her leaning against the stone archway and froze at the sight of her outfit. Lara simply smirked and acted like nothing was wrong. Boromir's reaction repeated on everyone but Gendalf and to everyone she simply raised her eyebrow. When Elrond came into view he stood in front of them giving everyone a quick glance ,'More like a glare' Lara inwardly scoffed, and began his farewell speech.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will," He swept his stern gaze over everyone at this and then concluded. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Elrond spread his arms in the typical elven good-bye to which Aragorn, Legolas, and Lara put hands on their hearts and bowed.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer!" they heard Gendalf say. Unlike the other times Lara's seen him today he looked serious and the way a leader should. Frodo glanced up at him from the secluded spot where he stood just a little ways from Lara, and turned towards the stone archway that led out of Imladris. Lara waved bye to Arwen for the last time after promising Arwen that she will have her happy ending ('I need to stop with the preeching... Honestly, I feel like a tomb...'). Gendalf walked with Frodo in the front and as they neared a crossroad Lara smiled when she heard Frodo mutter to the elder.

"Mordor, Gendalf, is it left or right?" his voice slightly shaken.

"Left," whispered the wizard. And so it began.

TR-LOTR-TR-LOTR-TR-LOTR

They walked for four days already when Lara caught sight of the white rocks on which she knew that the 'spy-birds' as Bryce called them would appear. The walk was long but after all of Lara's adventures she hardly felt it. The nights where spent either on watch or by telling jokes and singing songs (the last activity Lara participated in only as a listner), the days by making the hobbits keep up because they were getting tired fast and keeping Gimli and Legolas from fighting.

Lara's relationship with the members of the Fellowship was quite interesting in its own. She would keep an eye on Frodo who felt more and more like a little brother to her, he would talk to her sometimes about the Ring but mostly about home, the Shire, since Lara had never been there and because she didn't want him to forget about it. Sam, Merry, and Pippin where the ones to make her laugh most of the times, they would either wine or make jokes about other members (only said to each other and the only female of course). Gimli she didn't talk to at all, never found the need to. Aragorn and Legolas were like Bryce and Hilary to her, they kept her going and looked after her (even when not needed at all), she got the riled up often and all in all they were the two big brothers for Lara, just like the ones back home. Gendalf being the leader of the group hardly spoke with anyone, the twinkle appeared less and less the further they got on with the journey. And then there was Boromir, 'That arrogant prick' as Lara now called him.

The man managed the practically impossible: to get Lara to show just how pissed off she was, and she gladly returned the favor. He was immature and stuck-up and kept on trying to prove that Lara should not be in the Fellowship by any means possible. One of those times was when Lara was going for her night watch. She was sitting at the tree with everyone getting ready for bed, when Boromir walked over.

"Croft, how about a fight?" he asked her with a smirk which could rival her own.

"Not bothered," she said as she was examining her arrows not even looking up at him.

"Aw, come on! It's just a _friendly_ spar."

'God doesn't he get the point?' thought Lara, but schooled her annoyed face into a smirk and stood up. "But you might try to kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you."

"I said you'd _try_" she turned around and sat back down against her tree, followed by chuckles from everyone in the Fellowship, but Boromir.

Now that she looked back at the incident it was very familiar. 'God I hate people like him, can't wait to see him die. At least he comes back to his normal self! And what happened to the 'We should top the fighting?'' she thought angrily. She was drawn from her thoughts by Gendalf calling them to stop for lunch. She looked around and saw that they already made it to the rocks. Lara went to climb up one of the taller rocks and stood there looking at the beautiful landscape. The Misty Mountains where towering above them however hundreds of miles of grassy plains lay in-between-

"_Ash nazg…_" Lara span around and face where the voice came from almost losing her footing, 'The East…' she thought looking at the darkened sky of Mordor that was visible, the ever-active volcano erupting more lava into the sky. Glancing down she noticed that she seemed the only one to hear the voice. "…_ash nazg thrakatulûk…_" she heard again looking into the shadows of Mordor and then she saw it. The Eye was right there in front of her, she felt the heat coming off of it, off of _him_… The voices were in her head speaking to her, torturing her with constant scenarios of the Fellowship's failure and death. She grasped her head trying to suppress the images and the pain that was throbbing in her head. And then as fast as it came it was over.

Lara found herself standing at the very same rock solid frozen with a strong ache in her side, 'The stab wound… The Nazgul… I saw him… How? Why? What does that change?' her head was spinning so she quickly climbed off the rock and sat down at its base leaning her head against the cool surface. Her side hurt immensely but she hardly noticed it, staring into nothingness instead. Then a shadow came over her making her glance up.

"Legolas," she murmured with a nod looking back into space.

He looked at her for a moment before sitting down next to her. "What is wrong? You have been like this ever since you climbed off of the rock and on it you stood frozen solid looking into nothingness!"

Lara looked at him with dull eyes and expressionless face, after a moment she attempted a smile. "I… It's nothing, just lost in thoughts, that's all."

"Oh don't give me that, Lara. Please just tell me what happened!" cried the clearly aggravated elf. Lara's face however turned stony and her eyes turned cold.

"Legolas, I said it's nothing. So do me a favor and _stop_ bothering me!" she stood up and stalked off towards where Boromir, Merry, and Pippin began training, feeling childish and spoiled. She admired the carefulness and grace with which Boromir moved trying to land hard blows, yet easy enough for the hobbits. "Move your feet!" came a voice right behind Lara, she jumped then turned to see Aragorn standing behind her with a pipe in his mouth. She nodded to him then turned back to watch as Boromir instructed and the duo who seeming to ignore his commands were talking amongst each other.

"You look good Pip!" said a laughing Merry.

"Thanks!" came Pippin's reply as he dodged another swing from Boromir, nearly getting hit.

"Faster!" was all that Boromir said. 'How are they not tired? But then again, who am I to talk?' thought Lara feeling her mood lightning slightly. Lara was beginning to enjoy herself, laughing at the mistakes and maneuvers that the sparring boys made.

"…Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Lara sat up and listened in on the conversation between the old wizard and Gimli. She knew what was going to happen, but how she wished she could save Frodo the heartbreak of seeing his oldest friend die, 'You might as well save Boromir while you're at it!' came a thought in her mind which was accompanied by a mental eye-roll. Her thoughts were interrupted for what seemed like the hundredth time today as she heard a victorious cry come out of Pippin's mouth.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!" looking at the scene in front of her Lara burst out laughing: Boromir was on the floor being attacked by the duo while apologizing and completely failing at staying serious. Aragorn walked up to them in an attempt to pry the hobbits off but after one sentence got grabbed around the ankles and tripped down on the floor. Lara stood up about to help the two men when Sam's voice caught her attention.

"What is that?" his voice was curious but mistrusting and he was looking off into the sky. Lara turned her head and saw it: _it_ was a grey cloud that was moving quite fast towards them.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of a cloud." dismissed the dwarf.

By this time Boromir was already up on his feet observing the _cloud_, "It's moving fast… Against the wind."

At this Lara's memory clicked in and she shouted at them: "Crebain from Dunland!" just as Legolas opened his mouth to say the same thing.

This is when the chaos began. Everyone began to move and run all over the place, grabbing utensils, shutting out the fires, hiding, and giving commands of what to do. Amongst the commands were the usual "Hurry!" "Hide!" and the occasional "Pick that up and take cover!". Lara decided to simply run cover up one of the fires grab her backpack and weapons (previously left leaning on the same rock she climbed today) and hid under a set of bushes next to where Aragorn and Frodo were hiding. She watched as the birds flew by croaking and screeching. They circled the rocks and then flew off back to the direction they came from.

When the birds could be seen just as a cloud again, Lara climbed out from the bushes and helped Frodo to his feet. Gendalf stood up and walked over in the direction that the birds flew in, "Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

"Huh… That?" asked Lara pointing towards the white, snow covered mountains.

"Why Croft? Scared?" came Boromir's cocky voice, all Lara did was roll her eyes and point towards the hobbits who were looking at the mountains with a look of horror on their faces. He nodded understandingly and for once didn't say anything. As Gendalf told them to collect their things and move out, Lara walked up to Frodo, gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and they began to track towards Caradhras.

* * *

Yeii! Another chapter of the Fic! R&R please!


	12. Chapter 12: The Voice and Gaurdian

**Chapter 12: The Voice and Guardian**

Walking through the knee-high snow was hard enough, but then Frodo had to fall and lose his Ring.

"Boromir." Lara turned around from her spot in front of Boromir and had to roll her eyes as greed entered his eyes, and at Aragorn's lack of reaction to his action apart from the quietly murmured name.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Boromir began to reach to touch the Ring which was dangling off of a golden chain.

"Boromir!" shouted Lara and Aragorn at him. He jerked away from it and shook his head as if coming out of a trance.

"Give the Ring to Frodo." though Aragorn's voice wasn't loud, it had an edge to it that was hard to disobey, even for Boromir.

"As you wish," he came up to Frodo all the while Lara watched him give the Ring back and ruffle Frodo's hair. "I care not." At that she rolled her eyes, turned, and began running to catch up with the other members.

They kept walking over the snowy mountains when the storm reached them. The strong wind was almost blowing them off the ground, and probably would have if they weren't surrounded with snow till their torsos (or in the hobbits' case, heads). Lara tried to stay as far from the edge as possible, already knowing about the avalanche of snow and rocks that was going to crush on them, but a lot of the times her attempt failed since she had to help the lost hobbits _not_ fall of the aforementioned edge.

"There's a fell voice in the air!" shouted Legolas. 'Oh bugger…' was all Lara had time to think before she grabbed Merry and Pippin's arms to drag them away from the edge.

"It's Saruman!" as soon as Gendalf said those words a bunch of ice and snow fell from the sky. They all pressed against the mountain.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! We must turn back!"

"No!"

'God, do they realize that their fighting isn't going to do anything.' Lara shook her head at the bickering Gendalf and Aragorn and turned to warn Legolas about the next snow fall when, it happened. All Lara felt was the wet solidness around her, she couldn't see and all she felt was the cold soaking through her clothes. 'Lara! Reach your hand out! Fight for it!' the same Alex sounding voice said in her head and she obeyed attempting to swim out of the white mass. She felt someone grasp her hand and pull her out completely.

Lara finally got pulled from her daze when she saw that it was Aragorn that helped her and heard Frodo say the words which sealed Gendalf's fate.

"We will go through the Mines!"

"So be it…" Gendalf's face reflected Lara's fear, 'He knows what will happen to him!'.

Then next two days were spent climbing back down and coming closer to the gates of Moria. Lara was mostly silent which surprised the little hobbits whom were used to her stories and bickering with Boromir. On her mind was only one thing, how is she going to explain not stopping their way through Moria to Aragorn? How was she going to explain letting Gendalf fall to his death without revealing the future? 'Oh I am so fucked right now…'

"So Frodo, how you holding up?" she asked the little fellow walking next to her, in an attempt to distract herself from her thoughts.

"I'm good," Frodo attempted a smile but at Lara's raised eyebrow dropped it. "I don't think I can do it… I… Lara I… AH! It's talking to me, I can hear it's voice. All the time, it haunts me in my dreams and slowly steals my sanity."

Lara gave Frodo a long hard look. She felt sorry for the kid, but it was too early to give up! "Frodo, I can't say I know what you're going through, but I… I saw Him, He talked to me. Showed me the death of my friends and parents over and over again." Lara paused when she'd seen the look he gave her 'Pity!' her mind spat out. "Don't pity me Frodo. I've held time in my hands and I could have reversed everything, but when you look back at it, you realize it's not worth it." she smiled at the hobbit.

"Frodo, come and help an old man."

Lara grinned at him and lightly shoved him towards Gendalf. He smiled back at her and walked to the old wizard to have their little talk which Lara already knew about. She headed back towards where Aragorn and Sam were walking. She caught Pippin when he tripped over a rock. He smiled in thanks and Lara simply shrugged and kept going towards Aragorn.

"Hey."

"Lara" he inclined his head in greeting. "You know something is going to happen don't you."

"Keep your…" Lara was interrupted with Gimli's fascinated cry, "The Walls of Moria!"

Lara looked up and before her was the completely straight vertical mountain wall, higher than any skyscraper on Earth. She had a wild grin on her face and ran swiftly towards it. The others looked at her with shock.

"That lass is acting like a dwarf!" said the amused Gimli.

"I heard that!" came Lara's reply causing the Fellowship to chuckle. The next hour was spent getting to the wall and tapping it with weapons and hands in attempt to find the Gate leading inside.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed" muttered Gimli.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

"And why doesn't that surprise me?" this comment from Legolas earned him a glare from the grumbling dwarf and a smack on the head from Lara. "Hey!"

"Be nice, you elves are not that much better." He was about to retort but seeing the amusement in her eyes simply shrugged. Lara smirked and walked on not noticing the look Aragorn sent her. Frodo stepped into the water and recoiled from it as if he was burnt, after which they saw the wizard come to a stop in-between two twisted trees. He began muttering something to himself then clearly said "_Ithildin_" causing slight silver lines to appear in the smooth rock.

"It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight" glancing up into the shadow covered sky he sighed and then the moon appeared. 'I always wondered at the perfect timing, and gave it as Jacksons want for dramatic effects' thought Lara slightly smirking. She must admit that the image on the door was fascinating and had to use half of her control not to walk up to it and start examining it. The design on the door was simple yet majestic and beautiful. Two columns stood straight on the edges with two trees (or were they vines?) intertwining them. The columns connected with a curved arch at the top and right underneath that arch were seven stars and a crown underneath the middle star, '…And seven for the Dwarf Lords in their halls of stone…' thought Lara.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin- Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'"

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Said Gendalf placing the end of his staff to the middle star. "_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen_" [Gate of Elves, open now for me!] they all stood in silence as Lara quietly went to sit on a nearby rock and began cleaning her pistols. "_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen_" [Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue]. More silence ensured and Pippin suddenly had enough.

"Nothing's happening!" he stated the obvious and Lara lightly smiled to herself at his impatience. At Gendalf's glare you could practically see the hobbit flinch.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves… Men… and Orcs" muttered Gendalf attempting to push the doors open. 'I could help, but this is too amusing' evilly thought Lara stuffing her now cleaned pistol back into its holster at her upper leg, and taking out the other one.

"What are you going to do then?" piped up Pippin.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!" said the now angry and annoyed wizard. Pippin recoiled and the Fellowship decided to take a break whilst Gendalf figured out how to get them in. Lara finished checking all her weapons and stood up stretching her legs. She noticed Aragorn helping Sam to free Bill (their fearless pony), and Boromir sitting at the other end of the camp looking off into space, 'Better give him some time… Even though I will have to talk to him soon' she thought and headed to sit next to the mumbling Gendalf.

"You know how to enter, do you not?" said the wizard his eyes slightly twinkling with amusement.

"I do indeed" smirked Lara.

"Care to help the old man then?"

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Lara's smirk grew tenfold as she walked towards Frodo and bending down to his ear whispered one word: "Riddles" and walked off towards Boromir.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" questioned Boromir with a smirk which _could_ but _still_ didn't rival Lara's.

"Oh, believe me! There will be no pleasure here." Lara sat down next to him and suddenly grew serious. "What's troubling you?"

"Croft you ought to learn to mind your own business." Spat the Stewart.

"Oh, but the Fellowship's success is my business!" she shook her head and in a calmer voice continued. "Boromir, you must understand. I know what is to happen, ask Aragorn and Gendalf if you do not believe me. You need to know that that _Thing_ will be your downfall!" she saw him about to say something but she was faster. "I know your father told you that it will help bring victory to Gondor, and I also know that you have been feeling its power grow inside you… Fight it, for your and the Fellowship's sake, fight it." she stood giving him one final look and left the surprised and confused Stewart alone.

"_Mellon…_"

She turned and saw the great doors open and winked at Frodo whom was smiling gratefully at her. Lara however remembered what was to come and rushed to Aragorn. "Keep your eyes open! We will not be alone for much longer" she whispered to him. He gave her a questioning look but nodded and put his hand on his sword.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a Mine… A Mine!" exclaimed Gimli as they shuffled into Moria. Lara stayed close to the entrance and heard the crunch of bone under Boromir's foot.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" said the disgusted man. Everyone began looking around and noticing all the small corpses and the smell of rotten fresh which hit them like a tsunami. Legolas bent next to one of the corpses and pulled out the arrow out of its neck.

"Goblins!" he spat. The echo of their words seemed to ring out around them and the air seemed to tighten.

"We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!" shouted Boromir as they all where creeping towards the exit. A sudden yelp for the entrance and the thud from a fallen body alerted everyone freezing them with shock.

"Frodo!"

"Strider! Lara! Help!"

Sam hacked off the tentacle that was dragging at Frodo, "Get off him! Strider!" Lara rushed to their side pulling Frodo out of the Guardian's grip. She and the four hobbits stood frozen in shock as it disappeared under the water. In the next second a bundle of tentacles broke the water's surface and pushed Lara, Merry, Pip, and Sam into the wall grabbing Frodo and raising him up into the air. Lara felt the warm liquid slide from the back of her head as she collided with the edge of the door from the force of the push. She felt the all too familiar rush of adrenaline as she quickly stood up and took out her bow.

Aragorn and Boromir were already in the water slashing at the tentacles with Legolas shooting at them. She aimed for the creature's eyes, which showed when it raised Frodo even higher ready to swallow him, and pierced one of the said appendages. It roared with fury momentarily forgetting about the two men letting them slice of the two tentacles holding Frodo. Boromir caught the hobbit into his arms.

"Into the mines!" roared Gendalf.

"Legolas! Croft!" shouted Boromir who was still carrying Frodo, running through the exit. Lara kept shooting at the monster ignoring everything around her.

"Into the cave! Run!" came Aragorn's voice. Lara still kept shooting, now piercing both eyes and landing about five arrows into the creature's mouth. It roared with amazing furry and lunged for the entrance. Everyone but the tomb raider was inside, so she quickly dove into the mine as the rocks came crushing around her. Last she heard before darkness enveloped her was the thundering roar of the creature as it realized it did not reach its prey.

* * *

Okey... this was my first attempt at action and I'm prettu sure I failed... Well in any case, I hope that you don't ditch this story and give me improvement tips in your reviews :)

Oh! And thank you soooo much for reviewing the other chapters :) it's greatly apritiated :D


	13. Chapter 13: Lost and Found

**Chapter 13: Lost and Found**

"We now have but one choice," said Gendalf as he lit the end of his staff creating a small glow within the darkness, "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world."

"Has anyone seen Lara?" asked Frodo after looking around. His comment caused everyone to stop and look at him in surprise. Aragorn and Legolas quickly dashed for the pile of rocks that where ceiling the entrance and began to search for their lost friend and almost sister. After a moment the entire Fellowship was digging through the rubble trying to find any trace of their lost comrade. A look of fear began to fall over Frodo's features as they spent fifteen minutes searching and not finding anything.

"Over here!" came Boromir's voice as he pulled out something from the rubble. Everyone rushed towards him being glad that Gendlaf's staff was strong enough for them to see. Relief momentarily crossed everyone's faces but got changed into the look of anguish as they'd seen what it was that Boromir held: a bloodied scrap of cloth that belonged to Lara's cloak. Frodo walked slowly towards him, his eyes never leaving the piece of clothing. He reached out for it and Boromir dropped the material into his small hand. The blood was still warm signaling that it was fresh. Frodo gave the piece of cloth back to Boromir and backed off fighting the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes.

"It's still warm," murmured Boromir as the Fellowship stood there frozen still looking at the bloodied scrap and the small trail of blood that led to the rocks. All of a sudden the upper layer of the rocks began to shift with, at first, smaller rocks and then larger began to fall from up there.

"Back up! Hurry!" shouted Gendalf and everyone did as told. They did not run but stood looking fearful at the shifting pile of rubble as it came tumbling down from the top. The four hobbits hid behind the taller men, as the later drew their swords (and in Legolas's case bow) and aimed at the top of the ten meter pile. Then, a huge chunk of rock began to fall down the side of the rubble, thankfully it wasn't rolling at the Fellowship but the other direction.

"And that was without a single drop of Rum!" the all too familiar voice called. Whipping their heads around so fast that they were amazed at still having them intact, the Fellowship came to face the scratched and beaten up, but still victoriously smirking female standing at the top of the rubble with all her artillery intact. Lara climbed off of the ten meters of rocks in less then thirty seconds and found herself enveloped in a hug by all the four hobbits. She laughed out loud, "You didn't think you'd be rid of me so easily did you?"

She ruffled their hair, checked if she still had her backpack (which she thankfully did), and walked towards the rest of the Fellowship still smirking. "Aww, come on! You look almost disappointed. Well, in any case, how about we move out 'cause I don't feel like staying here for much longer!" Now that she came closer, they could see the scratches on her arms and bare legs, she seemed to be completely covered in blood and her hair seemed slicked back with the sunstance, yet her eyes shone with bright amusement.

"Lara is right. We have lingered here for too long, let's move," said Gendalf relief evident in his twinkling eyes. Everyone seemed relieved that Lara was found, or maybe just happy to be moving out.

"Lara don't you ever do that again!" she turned and saw a worried elf and an angry ranger sanding behind her.

"Is that your way of sayig glad you're alright?" she asked slightly irritated by their behavior.

"Lara, we're just worried. At least try not to get yourself killed!" Legolas's words took Lara off guard. She knew they were friends, but the worry in his voice was enough to make her feel slightly guilty. 'Why did he sound so sad?' she quickly shook her head and smiled at the two.

"Hey, I'll do my best." Then the smirk returned as she turned around and began to catch up with Gendalf hoping to have a word with him. But it seemed that all her luck was used up when she climbed out of that rubble, the road thinned and she was stuck between Gimli and Legolas. They walked for what seemed like hours until reaching a narrow winding staircase with a rough wall on one side and a seemingly bottomless pit on the other. From the faint light the Gendalf's staff provided Lara could see chains, left over buckets, and ladders around the said pit.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold, or jewels…" said the old wizard in a tone that reminded Lara of her history professor back in Oxford. "But Mithril."

Then he lowered his staff into the pit and everything seemed alive and dancing as all the silver-ish veins of metal were lit. Everything seemed to sparkle and shine. Then just as soon as it came, the light dance vanished dimming back into the gloomy, stuffy, darkness of Moria.

Lara got an evil idea and putting an innocent smile on her face turned to Frodo, "Did Bilbo not have a shirt of Mithril rings given to him by Thorin?" the hobbit froze and fidgeted. Lucky for him no one but Lara noticed this.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift!" exclaimed Gimli.

"Yes!" agreed Mithrandir, "I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

That last comment caused Frodo to fidget even more and Lara to laugh, she winked at the little hobbit and they continued on their track through the dark mines.

They continued to track like this for what seemed like years. They lost all track of time, and the darkness of the mines seemed enough to almost drive them crazy. On their fourth day (or was it night?) they found themselves climbing a staircase at an almost vertical angle. Pippin kept slipping onto Merry and Lara (who decided to climb first since she had a lot of experience) was swiftly making her way to the top. 'We're near the place where Gendalf had to stop. Maybe I'll finally be able to talk to him then' she thought.

Soon Lara reached the top, and indeed there were three identical (save the cracks) archways leading into different directions. She glanced down at the still climbing Fellowship but was surprised to see Legolas already at the top.

"I'm glad we're nearly out of here, I cannot wait to reach Lothlórien!" quietly said the elf.

"We will leave a lot behind in these mines… Much more than any of us bargained for." Said Lara shaking her head. Her somber tone and face alerted Legolas.

"What is it that you're not telling us?" asked another rough voice. The two turned and saw Aragorn standing behind them looking crossly at the tomb raider.

"I have no memory of this place" Gendalf's voice echoed through the room.

"Are we lost?" asked Pip.

"No."

"I think we are."

"Shhh! Gendalf's thinking!" shushed the two Sam.

A moment of silence passed and Lara was about to answer Aragorn when: "Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Lara smiled then turned to the still waiting Aragorn who seemingly just finished rolling his eyes. "Aragorn, you know I'm not allowed to say anything. I'll give you a warning though: whatever happens, don't let it bring you down. Even the deepest shadows pass."

'God, I spent too much time in tombs, I'm beginning to sound like an ancient!' moaned Lara's mind much the same way as she did at the very beginning of the quest. She stood up from her place beside Legolas: "Well boys, I'm going to go talk to the wizard." And left.

"Gendalf."

"Hmm?" came the reply, his face was slightly covered by the smoke from his pipe as he turned. Lara sat down next to him.

"I don't know what to do…" she said, her voice laced with despair. Lara felt like she was in her father's tent, holding the triangle of time once again.

"Is that so?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can't go through with this! How will I explain to them all that happens? How will I explain to them what will happen today?" the last part she whispered so quietly that she was sure Gendalf did not hear her.

"Lara, I know what will happen today, and it is by no way your fault. They will come around, like you said to Aragorn: it's only a passing thing, this shadow." He smiled sadly at the woman before him. She looked like a little girl mourning over a dead pet. 'A little girl that had too much placed on her shoulders from the beginning of her life' he thought.

"But, Frodo will go through everything… without knowing… with no hope… and I… I…" she could find the words, all of a sudden she felt all those years of grieving in silence come crushing down on her… She felt weak, small, and vulnerable. "Gendalf, why me? Why did it have to be me?" the last part was said in a harsh whisper which again no one but the old wizard heard.

"Lara, I'm sure you already heard this," there was a secretive smile playing on his lips. "Time cannot be stolen, for that brings chaos into the world. Everyone has their own amount of time to spend amongst the living, and mine has come. You do not need to worry for everything will turn out fine." He reached out and wiped a tear as it was running down her cheek. She softly smiled and yet again was reminded of that time with her father.

_"But why can we not take back the time that was stolen from us?" she asked as tears streamed down her face._

_"Lara you have stolen Time itself." Came her father's reply._

_"I miss you so much daddy…" she whispered._

Coming out of her reverie she murmured a small thank you to Gendalf, stood, and left to a small corner that was away from everyone else, ignoring Legolas and Aragorn's eyes. She sat down and enveloped herself with her cloak, suddenly feeling tired. She stared off into space imagining what Gendalf was telling Frodo.

_"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."_

_"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." She imagined Gendalf's smiling face as he told that to Frodo, giving him hope and strength._

'That was always my favorite part of the movie' she thought.

"Ah! It's that way!" Gendalf's happy voice caused everyone to turn to him and stand up gathering their belongings.

"He's remembered!" said Merry excitedly and with slight amazement lacing his voice as he looked up at the wizard.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gendalf headed to the right archway and testing the ground in front of him with his staff walked down the steps slightly turning to continue his talk with Merry: "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." That made Aragorn, Legolas, and Lara smirk and Boromir shake his head in amusement.

They walked down the narrow passageway and into a giant hall filled with rows upon rows of columns.

"Let me risk a little more light." Muttered Gendalf raising his staff and illuminating the hall. Everyone's face were awestruck with their mouths hanging open in bewilderment. Beautifully crafted, rock columns went on as far as the eye could see, and seemed to go as high as the sky (ironically enough).

"Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" exclaimed Gendalf.

They walked in the same awestruck silence and Lara had the tune from the movie playing at the back of her head. She smiled to herself but it soon dropped as she saw a ray of sunlight (so it is day…) shinning into a chamber where lay more scattered corpses of dwarfs.

Gimli gave out a cry and rushed towards the chamber. He gave no heed to Gendalf's warning shout and rushed into the room. Lara followed soon after walking and seeing their next battlefield. In the middle of the chamber was the rectangular, white stoned, grave. It was illuminated by the ray of sunlight that they had seen going in here from the other room. Corpses littered the floor and all that was heard was Gimli's violent sobs and wails as he read the inscription on the tomb.

Lara stood with her head hung low and her hand over her heart much like Aragorn and Legolas. Boromir moved forward placing a hand on Gimli's shoulder. The hobbits stayed close together as usual and Gendalf walked up to the tomb and read the inscription for everyone to hear.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gimli gave another heart wrecking sob and collapsed to his knees. Lara went up to one of the corpses that held a book to its chest and pried it out from its grip. Gently she walked up to Gendalf and gave it to him. The wizard gave his hat and staff to Pippin and took the book from Lara with a slight nod in thanks.

"_Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram ... Balin tazlifi..._" chanted Gimli in-between sobs as Gendalf was muttering to himself as he attempted to read the ancient looking script. Out of the corner of her eye, Lara saw Legolas turn and say something to Aragorn to which the ranger nodded, she raised her eyebrow at the two but they didn't seem to notice.

"They have taken the bridge… and the second Hall." At the sound of Gendalf's voice all other noises stopped and everyone turns to him in anticipation.

"We have barred the gates… but we cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes." Lara was transfixed in the text, imagining and feeling all that was said to her, _their loyalty_…

"Drums… drums… in the deep," Mithrandir raised his head to the top of the next page, and ran his fingers over the writing. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out." _Their fear…_ "They are coming!"

_Their death…_

_

* * *

_

Arighty, another chapter with a slight emotional angle... feel free to critisize but pleeaase be gentle :P If you're wandering about the romance, it will come in time :P I'm not sure with who but it will deffinetly be there :)

R&R!


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle and Ridge

**Chapter 14: The Battle and Ridge**

Lara slowly opened her eyes and heard the loud BANG coming from where Pippin was. Slightly jumping all the members turned to see Pippin still holding the bone of a corpse sitting on top of a well of some sort. The head having plummeted down into the darkness hitting the wall at least three times before a chain dragged the whole skeleton in. The loud banging continued for a couple more seconds before a tense silence descended onto the group.

Gendalf slammed the old script shut and briskly walked up to Pippin, "Fool of a Took!" he exclaimed taking his staff and hat back from the frightened hobbit. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" he turned away from the wincing hobbit and stood still. For a moment nothing happened and they were about to release a sigh of relief. But then: **BOOM… BOOM…**

The sound was from somewhere deep underground, and Gendalf slowly turned back to Pippin who was already looking down the well.

**BOOM-BOOM!**

**BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!**

The beat grew louder and faster with each passing second until it resembled a heartbeat of a frightened beast: loud, fast, and unsteady.

A look of sheer terror crosses everyone's faces as they hear a new sound added to the beat, the sickening sound of screeching, exited orcs and goblins. Lara sees as Frodo pulled out Sting and glances up horrified as it glows a bright blue.

"Orcs!" she spat out. At this Boromir rushed to the door to see how close the creatures were, and narrowly missed an arrow as it flew by millimeters away from his face. Aragorn dropped the torch that he was holding and ran to the Gondorian. Lara quickly moved towards the hobbits.

"Get back! You stay close to Gendalf!" and rushed to pick up axes and give them to the two men and an elf to help barricade the door. As Gendalf and the hobbits pulled out their swords Gimli hopped onto the grave and gave out a fierce snarl.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

"They have a cave troll" stated Boromir when they finished barricading the entrance.

Lara and the three males rushed back to where Gendalf stood proceeding in taking out their own weapons: sword for Boromir, and bows for the other three. They stood in a ready position, all having arrows notched into place as the first visible gap shows. Legolas released his arrow and it pierced the flesh of the creature as its comrades gave out a feral screech and lunged at the door with more willingness then before. "Is it just me or are they suicidal?" asked Lara out loud causing smiles to appear on her comrades' faces. The next creature to come to the gap fell down with three arrow sticking out of its neck.

Then all of a sudden they burst in. The brief pause as they looked around their surroundings let the three archers kill five more orcs, however all to soon it became a hand-to-hand (or rather sword-to-sword) combat. Lara took out her sword and lunged at the orcs with Boromir at her side and Legolas and Aragorn right behind her. She slashed at every_thing_ that came her way, managing to kill at least ten before seeing Sam frozen in shock looking up. She followed suit and saw a giant _thing_ that was roaring and swinging a huge wooden bat and had a chain wrapped around its neck.

"Hmm…" she cocked her head and smirked, and recited another line she knew all too well: "'ello beasty!" The thing (which turned out to be a cave troll) swung its bat at Sam who managed to dive right in-between its legs. Lara lunged at it with her sword just as an orc appeared right in front of her. Thankfully after years of adventures Lara's reflexes were _very_ sharp. She dropped to the floor and kicked out her leg hitting the orc right on the legs thus successfully making it fall to the ground. She quickly sprung up and pierced it with the blade of her sword. Though it took her a mere couple of seconds to perform that, when she looked up the troll was already about to attack a cornered Sam.

She gasped and was about to throw her knife at its leg in an attempt to give the hobbit some time when she saw Aragorn and Boromir yank the "beasties" (as Lara called it) chain and pull it back. Lara ran forward slashing at the orcs yet spun around when she saw the thing destroy Balin's tomb and nearly smash Gimli who now had orcs running at him. She took out her bow and quickly notching an arrow, shot at the fast approaching orcs. It flew with such force that it managed to pierce right through the eyeball of one orc into the head of another.

She however was too preoccupied with that to notice as an orc crept up on her. "Lara!" she heard Aragorn call her name and she spun around seeing it and blocking his swing just in time. However, she did not have time to block it when the orc lunged a smaller blade into her outer thigh. "Oh, Crap!" she hissed. Pulling the offending piece of metal out and jabbing it into the orc's throat. A new wave of adrenaline overcame her, this time however coming with rage.

She took out her sword and lashed out with more anger than ever before. She watched as Legolas climbed up to the beast's head by the chain it lashed at him, and shot the thing in the head. As the thing whimpered in pain he jumped down and resumed fighting the orcs. All too soon Beasty was freed from the pillar and began limping over to where Merry, Frodo, and Pippin stood all shaking in fear. Lara seeing this ran forward but the thing hit her with its club and sent her flying across the room. She hit the wall with a painful thud and saw darkness at the edges of her sight. Trying to blink it off she shakily stood up just in time to see Beasty doing the same to Aragorn and "piercing" Frodo with a spear.

Lara knew he wasn't dead, but seeing it hurt Aragorn into unconsciousness caused a wave of new energy come to her. She picked up her sword and lunged at the thing just as Merry and Pip jumped on its head and began stabbing it. She nearly avoided another swing of its arms and decided a different approach. Taking a run start she lunged at the wall ignoring the looks sent to her by her comrades and ran up the wall (Prince of Persia style) grabbing hold of a nicely sticking rock, she pushed off with all her might and did a flip in the air as she landed onto Beasty's back. She took out her sword and jabbed it as hard as she could into its neck.

The thing roared in pain and Legolas took this as an opening to shoot it in the mouth, taking great care not to hit Lara's sword which seemed to have pierced it through all the way. The arrows hit their target finally getting the troll to give in and die. Beasty stumbled a great deal before finally falling onto its stomach sending Merry and Pippin flying to the ground whilst Lara thinking quickly took out her sword and jumped off before it hit the ground.

There was a moment of silence before everyone still conscious rushed towards Frodo. Lara whipped her sword on her cloak and went to check on Merry and Pip. They seemed to be alright and soon after joined the others who were gathering over the heavily breathing Frodo.

"It's alright, I'm not hurt." Frodo tried to reassure them, and Lara had to smirk at that: 'Mithril or no Mithril that hit could have caused internal bleeding even without piercing flesh…' she was reminded of the time when she foolishly went into a battle in a bulletproof jacket thinking that she won't have a scratch on her.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" exclaimed Aragorn looking disbelievingly at the hobbit.

"If you boys don't back away from him, he will die of suffocation!" called to them Lara earning herself a couple of half-hearted and joking glares, however they did back up some.

"There's more to this hobbit then meets the eye," said the amused wizard.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises master hobbit," said Gimli clearly in a state of awe.

All of a sudden drum beats rose up again and the smiles fell off of their faces.

"To the Ridge of Khazad-dûm!" shouted Gendalf as they all rushed out of the chamber and back into the main hall. This time however the beautiful columns where covered in climbing orcs and goblins. The vile creatures seemed to appear from everywhere at once, and soon the Fellowship found itself surrounded. Everyone had their weapons ready but Lara. The leering faces of the orcs were enough to send anyone running, she however simply stood there in front of them, as if there was nothing there. She raised a hand up to her face pretending to be inspecting her nails receiving a weird look from Legolas.

All of a sudden a fiery glow appears at the end of the hall with a thundering, frightening roar. IT causes for the orcs to go running back into their homes and Lara to drop her hand and look coldly towards the glow. Within a matter of seconds they were alone, in the hall with that glow getting more and more intense.

"What is this new delivery?" muttered Boromir the question on almost everyone's mind.

Gendalf closed his eyes then opened them again all of a sudden looking old and tired, "A Balrog- a demon of the ancient world." At the tone of his voice they become more frightened and alert and understanding flashes in Aragorn's eyes. He looked at Lara and all the tomb raider could do was nod and drop her eyes. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gendalf turned and ran in the direction of the bridge once again leading the Fellowship on, for the very last time…

They reached a room filled with stairs and ran down until they reached a gap. Lara saw Gendalf and Aragorn running towards them and knew that the Fellowship was now in Aragorn's hands. Legolas made the first jump easily, calling Gendalf over next. Then came Boromir with Merry and Pippin, once he dropped the hobbits he caught Sam and set him on the ground near the others. Gimli jumped next, nearly falling and shouting something in dwarfish at Legolas who grabbed him by his beard.

Aragorn, Frodo, and Lara were the only ones left to jump. The earth shock beneath them and the males lost their footing. The stairs began to crumble and the piece that Lara still stood on began falling. Thinking on her feet she pushed off the piece of falling stair and reached up grabbing the ledge of the staircase that the others stood on. She pulled herself up very quickly and moved away just as the other stair came crushing at them.

They all continued down the winding staircase and Lara saw the crumbled entrance that they came through but there was nothing there but darkness. She ran up to the others as they crossed the narrow bridge and waited until only she and Gendalf remained.

"Gendalf please!" she begged fresh tears in her eyes.

"Lara, run! You cannot do anything here! You are needed with them!" He pushed Lara slightly towards the bridge but she didn't move, "_Do as I say!_" this time she obeyed and ran across the bridge. She turned back and looked at Gendalf's form standing there: a tiny grey spot in front of the fiery demon.

"You cannot pass," said the wizard holding his sword and staff at his sides.

The Balrog raises its arms and roars sounding like a crash of millions of thunders, the fire seems to almost envelope Gendalf. The wizard began raising his staff and sword slightly, "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor…" He raised his staff and a circle of pure white light encircled him as he continues to chant, "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog raised his hand up above its flaming head and formed a sword that seemed to be made out of fire. It brought it down onto Gendalf with such force that the clang seemed to echo around the mines for hours before dying down. The white energy that was surrounding Gendalf failed and disappeared, but not before breaking the Balrog's sword. In response, the thing bent down and bellowed at the wizard, causing him to hide his face with his hand. At this, Aragorn began to move forward but soon stood stock still like the others, watching in horror, only this time knowing what was to come.

"Go back to the Shadow!" shouted Gendalf again, you could hear his teeth were clenched. All the beast did was step onto the bridge taking out a flaming whip that resembled a snake's tongue (broken in two at the end). Gendalf raised his staff and sword into the air once again summoning the last of his strength.

"YOU… SHALL NOT… PASS!" he slammed the staff into the ground causing a flash of blue to appear. The Balrog seemed even more enraged as it stepped onto the bridge completely, and causing it to collapse under the Balrog's feet and fall into the shadow below. Lara watched all of this horrified, feeling the tears already run down her cheeks, just as the Fellowship gave a sigh of relief and Gendalf turned whipping his brow, a string of fiery whip caught his ankle. He dropped his staff and sword in an attempt to hold on to something and hang of the ledge of the bridge.

"No! GENDAAALF!" cried Frodo running to the wizard, he didn't make it far before Boromir caught him and held him to his chest in a weak attempt to stop the hobbit from lashing out at him. Gendalf grabs at the stone but then looked up into Lara's eyes and stopped the struggle. Lara began shaking her head mouthing a 'no' to him, but he ignored her still keeping eye contact said the last words of Gendalf the Grey, "Fly you fools!" and let go.

Lara rushed forward to the bridge ignoring everything around her but was soon caught by someone and dragged outside. All that filled the Mines of Moria were Frodo's anguishing cries and the sound of arrows hitting stone. Once they reached outside Lara pried herself off of her captor's arms and numbly walked a few steps towards the edge of the cliff before collapsing to her knees.

The adrenaline was leaving her body and Lara could feel every wound she received in Moria, from physical to emotional, the last time she had felt like this was back in the Cradle of Life when she had to kill Terry. She felt hollow inside and ready to give up, all she seemed to be able to see and feel was the blood on her hands from all the people that she had hurt dripping down onto the ground below her. 'Lara, what are you _doing_?' she blinked at that all too familiar Alex West voice at the back of her head and seemed to float out of her emotion filled nightmare.

She slowly and shakily stood up and glanced around. Pippin was sobbing on Merry's legs as the elder hobbit stared off into space shock written all over his features. Legolas was standing and looking around, looking lost and vulnerable. Sam was sitting and crying next to Gimli who was attempting to run back into the mines but was held back by Boromir, while Frodo stood a little away from Lara staring at the edge of the cliff as if in trance.

"Legolas, get them up!" called Aragorn who seemed to have his stony mask back on, hiding any emotions that might lurk in that soul.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" cried out Boromir, his voice slightly breaking with sorrow.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Lara, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!" Lara numbly nodded surprised that he talked to her at all. She went up to Frodo and stood silently next to him.

"You knew…" his mumbled voice was more of a statement then a question. All Lara could do was look at him and nod.

"That's why you acted so strangely… Is that why you stayed behind with him when we all crossed the bridge?" he looked up at her now, his eyes questioning but otherwise seemingly dead. Again all she did was nod. With a tired sigh Frodo turned around and walked off with Lara to where everyone was standing. They set out down the mountain to the woods of Lothlórien all the while having only sorrow on their minds. Lara however could not help but remember:

"_Even the shadow will pass!.."_

_

* * *

_

And voilla! Chapter 14 ready :) I am terribly sorry for the long wait, but unfortunately I will also be gone for the next week so i won't be ble to update the next chapter any time soon... Give it a week or two and it will be up! Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	15. Chapter 15: Lothlorien Pt1

**Chapter 15: Lothlórien Pt1**

The rest of the day they spent climbing off the mountains and down to the grassy plain before a majestic forest. They descended and ran to a small stream that stood in-between them and the forest. It refreshed and gave them new strength, and somewhere at the back of her head Lara remembered reading about this stream in the books. No one talked the entire way until they entered the woods.

They seemed alive and dangerous yet extremely beautiful. The Golden Wood was their other name, and Lara could see why. The rays of the evening sun sent an eerie glow to the woods which made them look majestic and even more mysterious.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…" Lara zoned out of whatever it was that Gimli said and continued to look around. The leaves fell down slowly as if in slow motion, and everything seemed peaceful and tranquil. All the years of adventure however alerted Lara that they were being watched and she glancing around quickly put her hood on and closed her cloak slightly. 'Not that they hadn't seen me walk in…' she thought disdainfully. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Gimli's voice, again.

"…won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" and ironically enough the dwarf almost walked into an arrow, "oh…"

Acting fast Lara took out her own bow and much like Legolas aimed it at a nearby elf. Her hood still on but her cape was open due to her arms' position. Some elves raised their eyebrows at her attire (which was still her shorts and t-shirt.) but Lara ignored that.

"The dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Came a calm, deep voice belonging to a tall, golden haired elf, 'Ah… so this is the Marchwarden of Lórien!' Lara inwardly smirked but remained calm on the outside still aiming her bow. When Legolas put his down and away she waited for a tad longer and then followed suit. The Marchwarden turned to another elf and said something that was too low for Lara to hear.

"Follow me." said a different elf and spinning around quickly led them to a tree that had a rope ladder hanging from it. He began climbing and motioned for them to follow. Legolas went first, then Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, Pip, Sam, Frodo, and finally Lara. When she climbed to the top she quickly and lightly pulled herself up and stood on the platform, her hood was now down for which she was thankful since it was quite warm out. She headed to the trunk of the tree and leaned against it.

Lara noticed that the sun began to sink quite rapidly and that they were alone in the _tallan_ with two more guards, she also noticed the noise and commotion going on bellow. Lara sent a questioning glance to Legolas, "Orc attacks, they went to deal with them," came Legolas's quite reply. She nodded her head and they waited for about thirty more minutes until the Marchwarden was back with his troop.

It was already night, but the moon and stars illuminated the place better then a torch ever would, casting a soft, silver glow to everything. Lara remained in the same spot but she was joined with Legolas and Aragorn sometime during the small battle going on bellow. When the Marchwarden approached them, they stood from the tree and came forward.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." [Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.] greeted the golden haired elf.

Legolas politely inclined his head, "Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." [Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.]

Haldir then turned to Aragorn, "A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le amen." [Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.] he inclined his head much in the same fashion as Legolas.

"Haldir," was the ranger's curt reply. Haldir turned to Lara next and was about to say something when Gimli burst.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of elves! Speak words we can also understand!"

"We had not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Though his voice was still calm it was now much colder and edged then before, clearly showing his irritation.

Gimli huffed in annoyance, "And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durungnul!"

Aragorn grabbed Gimli's shoulder, "That was not so courteous." Lara hides a laugh but places a smirk on her lips as she sees Legolas and Haldir roll their eyes at the dwarf's antics. Haldir glanced at Frodo then turned to Aragorn.

"You bring great evil with you. You can go no further." He began to walk away but was soon stopped by Aragorn's hand. Lara went back to lean against the tree's trunk, as she watched Aragorn and Haldir argue. Legolas came next to her and sighed.

"It's not your fault you know that? Just because you got to pass and they didn't," she said through closed eyes. Then slowly opened them and looked up at Legolas. He nodded but she could see that he did not accept what she said. She gave him a one armed hug and then went to eavesdropping on the two arguing males. She understood Sindarian so she quickly caught onto the conversation, at which point currently Aragorn was pleading and saying that the road is dangerous.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain...nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo...don't carry the weight of the dead." She was surprised when she glanced up towards Frodo and saw that it was Boromir who said those words to him. The hobbit seemed slightly shocked as well and glanced up at him open mouthed.

Just when Lara was about to snap, the arguing seized and a not-too happy looking Haldir walked up to them. "You will follow me at dawn, for now rest." Then turned and left to another _tallan_.

"And where do we do that?" wondered Sam, who clearly was not prepared for all the amused looks sent his way. Lara smirked and sat down right where she was standing before Legolas followed suit, and soon everyone looked _comfortable_ on the floor either sitting or laying. Lara looked up at the sky, and began counted the millions of stars that were up there.

Next thing she knew, Lara was being nudged awake by Legolas. She rubbed her eyes and stood stretching and cracking a couple of her bones. However she did not get far with the stretching before letting out a small cry of pain as she ripped apart her thigh wound and a gash she had on her back when Beasty threw her at the wall. "Bloody hell…" she hissed out, but quickly composed herself and straightened. "When are we leaving?" she asked.

"Right now," came the reply for none other than the Marchwarden himself. He studied the girl in front of him curiously, then turned and led them back down the ladder onto the ground. Lara noticed that about ten more elves came with them and thought whether it was because they thought that the Fellowship was a threat or simply and escort. They walked for the entire day before reaching a top of a ridge at which Legolas and Haldir (whom were walking in the front) stopped.

"Caras Galadhon... the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," said Haldir with a small, but proud smile gracing his lips. When Lara heard him mention the city's name, she sprinted up the rest of the way and paused awestruck as she took in the sight before her.

Below where they stood, a mist covered the forest below. However, if you look past that, under the gentle rays of the sunset a great glade of trees rose above the world and into the Havens. Green and gold in various shades playing on the branches, as the rays of light bound off of them illuminating the mist below. "Beautiful…" she breathed out. Haldir turned to her when she said that and smirked.

They continued on with their track only reaching the city by nightfall. Haldir led them past various staircases which seemed to wind up around trees. Finally they began to ascend one of them, it seemed to twist about the trunk of the tree, winding all the way up to the Havens. Looking up, Lara could see the silhouettes of branches against the silvery glow of little lanterns. They continued to climb up until they reached a large platform at a base of a grand stairwell. It led to a beautiful silver archway underneath which stood two figures illuminated in that same silvery glow: the Lord and Lady.

Lara stood, spellbound, looking at the couple descending hand-in-hand towards the Fellowship. She always wanted to meet Galadriel and now that she met her, she could see that Tolkien did her no justice. The Lord and Lady stopped about four steps before the platform that they were standing on and unlocked their hands, with that little gesture the light around them dimmed.

Galadriel skimmed the Fellowship with her lightly twinkling eyes, until they rested on Lara. The tomb raider raised a hand to her forehead in greeting much like Aragorn before her, and inclined her head. Galadriel slightly smiled and turned back to the others.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" at the Lord's last words many of the members flinched in pain of remembrance, and Lara felt a fresh wave of grieve hitting her as she closed her eyes and fought back the tears, 'God! What is wrong with me these days? Can't you keep it together for once? Honestly Croft, this is pathetic…' she thought finally regaining control over her emotions, she straitened and looked at the Lord and Lady.

Just as Celeborn said that he wanted to talk to Gendalf, Lara could see the twinkle from Galadriel's eyes disappear as she must have read the answer in Aragorn's eyes. "Gendalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land…" her voice became much more sorrowful as she continued. "He has fallen into the Shadow…" at this the shocked Lord turned and Legolas finally raised his head.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." At this Gimli's head bowed down in sorrow and Lara almost made to interrupt, but decided against it, remembering that she was not the only one who noticed Gimli's sorrow.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grieve." Lara saw once again as Galadriel's eyes connected to Boromir's and how the man looked away with tears shinning in his eyes.

"What will become of this Fellowship now? Without Gendalf, hope is lost…" at these words Lara felt like kicking the guy very hard on the face, 'How _dare_ he say this to us _now?_ Can't he bloody see that everyone is already going through too much pain to be told an utter complete _lie_?' she screamed at Celeborn in her mind but then caught Galadriel's amused eyes. 'Calm now child, not everyone can know what is to come.' She heard her voice in her head and relaxed slightly.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true," at these words she smiled and her gaze flicked to Lara, "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace," Galadriel looked at Frodo and the hobbit seemed a tad frightened. Then the Lady of the Light turned to Lara one more time, 'Stay here child, I wish to speak with you.'

Lara nodded and leaned back against the railing waiting for the Fellowship to be led back downstairs by a guard elf. Legolas gave her a questioning look but she just waved him off with a slight smirk. Once everyone left it was only Lara and Galadriel left on the platform.

"So you are the girl Elrond was telling me about," began the Elleth, her eyes seemed to hold that twinkle again. "I must say you are a pleasant surprise."

Lara raised an eyebrow but said nothing. All of a sudden Galadriel's voice grew solemn, "Lara, I understand what it's like to know what is to happen and not be able to do anything in fear of changing it."

"I thought the mirror only showed indefinite futures?"

"It does, but I also know how to see other things. My daughter for example," she finished. Lara knew the story of Elrond's wife and Galadriel's daughter well, she thought it was lucky that the elleth had time to reach the Grey Haven's before fading, just like Elrond was strong enough to stay and care for his children.

"Frodo would not feel all that grieve if I was just allowed to tell him that Gendalf will return… Faramir would not suffer his father's wrath if I was allowed to save Boromir. Théoden would not wake up to mourn over the passing of his son if I were allowed to go and save Theodred!"

"Child, you must understand that all those things happen for a reason. You know as much as I do, that grieve for Gendalf gives Frodo strength to move on, not to give up, and that Boromir's death might help Aragorn realize that _his_ country _needs_ him," said Galadriel. "Do not give up on your friends Lara, they will need you before the end. And then you will find your way home," she smiled up at the tomb raider before her.

"Now, you must go and rest. The Fellowship can stay for as long as they need, but I have a feeling that Aragorn will have you move out soon,"

"Ah, yes! Ever the leader," Lara smirked. "I really need to find a way to make him relax more, live in the moment!" at this Galadriel laughed and shook her head at the girl.

"Haldir," she called and almost immediately the Marchwarden stepped out from the archway. "Please lead Lady Croft to the houses of healing, and then to the others."

"Yes, my Lady" the elf bowed.

"Go and rest Lara, and remember that they will need you, at least once before it all ends." Lara bowed slightly to Galadriel and began to follow the Marchwarden down the steps to the ground.

They walked in silence until reaching another set of stairs leading up to what looked like a huge _tallan_. 'The houses of healing perhaps?' thought the tomb raider as she kept following the swift Marchwarden up the staircase all the while trying to ignore the slight irritation in her thigh.

They finally reached the top of the stairs and Lara began feeling the irritation in her leg getting worse. She was now clenching her jaw as to not scream in pain and was walking with a heavy limp. She watched as Haldir went up to one of the elves present and spoke to him quietly, while gently gesturing towards her. The other elf nodded and went off through another door.

"Come," her head snapped up at the Marchwarden's voice next to her. "You will be healed in there."

Haldir took her by the elbow and surprisingly gently led her into the other room. Though she would never admit it, Lara needed help to walk. The room that the two entered was spacious and had a nice, soft, silver glow to it. It had a bed next to one wall, and some shelves lined up with mixtures and herbs at the other. There was a big arch that served as a window, the light silk material that swayed gently to the wind worked as curtains. 'I should try this way of decorating back home,' thought the tomb raider as she was motioned to sit down on the surprisingly comfortable bed.

The elf from before moved towards her and moved aside her cloak to get a good look at her thigh. Seeing the messed up wound (from being torn and torn again for the past two days) he sighed, "You should be more careful, never tear up untreated wounds. It only causes infection to spread."

"Tell me something I _don't_ know…" muttered Lara too low even for the elf to hear. The pain was now intensifying which did nothing to cheer her up. The elf then moved to get some sort of red slimy looking salve, and applied it to the flesh around the cut, being careful not to put any inside. He then took a bottle with what looked like alcohol and dabbing a cloth pressed it to her thigh with no warning. She let out a hiss and a low moan of pain, due to the intensity of the hurt in her leg.

"I will bandage it for you now," said the elf then turned towards Haldir who was leaning against a wall on the other side of the room. They exchanged a couple of words to witch Lara did not pay attention too and then the elf returned with white linen bandages. By the time he wrapped her thigh in them the pain was completely gone, much to Lara's surprise she was even able to walk with no limp.

"Alright, you are free to go, but make sure to change those bandages twice a day!" called the elf as Lara began making her way out of the room. She faced him then bowed slightly in acknowledgement and thanks leaving the _tallan_ and heading down the steps but not before Haldir caught up with her.

"Care to enlighten me how a _girl_ survived this quest?" asked Haldir putting big emphasis on the 'girl' and smirking at the 'girl'.

Before anyone could even blink (not that anyone was really there to see what happened) he was pushed against the tree with a knife at his throat. "Like that," whispered Lara with a smirk of her own.

"You do know that attacking a Marchwarden in his own home holds its consequences?" he asked, smirk still in place but now and elegant eyebrow was raised in question. To Lara's slight amazement he seemed absolutely relaxed.

"Oh really? And what are these, _consequences_?" his smirk widened and Lara had a very bad feeling about this. All of a sudden before she could react, Haldir spun them around picking the knife out of her hand and held it to her throat.

"These consequences," the damned elf didn't even move to release her, still smirking, 'Handsome smirk, however two can play at this game!' she thought to herself and inwardly congratulating herself moved one of her hands up his arm in a slow tender motion, 'Let's see if he will be as stupid as Terry with this one'.

Haldir slightly tensed but kept his smirk in place; he raised his eyebrow again and leaned towards her ear. "_Lady_ Croft, this is not going to work," he accented his words by applying a bit more pressure to the knife. Lara in turn congratulated him in her mind, and all of a sudden her smirk was back on full force as she snaked one of her legs behind his knees and tripped them both, 'Thank god we're not on the stairs anymore,' she thought.

Haldir found himself on the ground, with Lara sitting on top of him fiddling with her knife. "On the contrary, I think it _did_ work," she said and stood up. Her good mood disappeared immediately as she heard the lament for Gendalf being sung.

"Ah, so you understand Sindarian…" came the quiet, suddenly slightly sorrowful voice. She just nodded and began to walk into the direction where she knew the rest of the Fellowship was.

* * *

**I know! I finally did it! I am so proud of myself, even though this chapter is sort of bad :P Well in any case hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! You might have to wait till the next chapter though... I am very sorry for such bad updates, but there is a lot of work tobe done, and I'm lazy :P **

**Anyways! Hopefully the next chapter will be out within the next week, if not then I am terribly sorry! Yet again: REVIEW! Thanks :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Lothlorien Pt2

**Chapter 16: Lothlórien Pt2**

_Her good mood disappeared immediately as she heard the lament for Gendalf being sung. _

"_Ah, so you understand Sindarian…" came the quiet, suddenly slightly sorrowful voice. She just nodded and began to walk into the direction where she knew the rest of the Fellowship was._

She saw Sam standing up and talking. "The finest rockets ever seen,

They burst in stars of blue and green…

Or after thunder… silver showers…" at this Lara hear Gimli give a loud snore and Aragorn wack him on the head with a pillow.

"Came falling like a… rain of flowers…" he sat down slightly agitated, "Oh that does them no justice!" he muttered to no one in particular. Lara gave him a small smile walked up and ruffled his hair.

"Lara? Do you know what they are saying?" asked Merry after she walked up to where him and Pippin sat (which was also quite close to the other members).

"Yes I do, would you like me to say it to you?" she was taking all her weapons and cloak off and put it against the tree.

"Please?" came the reply from (surprisingly) all four of the hobbits.

Lara straightened up, gently smiled and sat down next to her artillery leaning back on a tree root,

"Wisest of all Maiar,  
What drove you to leave  
That which you loved?  
Yet we will cast all away

Rather that submit.  
What should be shall be..."

She paused then after listening for a little more continued.

"No more will you wonder

The green fields of this earth

Your journey has ended in Darkness."

She stopped there and didn't continue noticing that the Halflings fell asleep to the soft tune. She smiled slightly at the sight 'They really do look like kids, and to think that they are over 30 years old!'

Lara stood up, picked up her backpack, and carefully picked her way out of the 'Hobbit Maze' to Legolas.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked, but noting his raised eyebrow cut to the point, "Where did you get all cleaned up?"

Legolas looked like he was about to burst out laughing, "There is a bathing house right over there," he pointed towards a rather large _tallan_ up in a nearby tree.

"Oh alright," stood up and left calling a low 'thank you' over her shoulder. While she was walking she noticed the state she was in. Her T-shirt was ripped in places and one sleeve was ripped off, her shorts were dirty but thankfully not ripped. Her boots were in the same state as her shorts, and her hands and legs were covered in bruises.

She walked into the bathhouse and was approached by an elleth who directed her to one of the bath chambers, after leaving Lara some soap and towels she left closing the door. Lara sighed and began to take off her clothes. She had already taken off her boots and socks, when Lara decided that she might as well change her bandages on her thigh. 'I mean, he told me twice a day right?'

It stuck to her wound even with that salve he put on, so she had to pry it off fast like a band-aid, in one smooth motion it was ripped off and Lara cried out in pain, as new gushes of blood began flowing out. 'Oh bugger, I thought that the pain was finally gone!'. Trying to ignore it she undressed completely and stepped into the hot water. Slipping in was the most comforting thing she'd done in ages. Even though the water pricked at all her scratches and wounds, it seemed to relax all her muscles.

She stayed in the tub unmoving almost for an hour before finally slowly beginning to wash the dirt of. Most of it was already gone from her long soaking so it didn't take her such a long time to wash her body off. Next she undid her braid, which surprisingly wasn't _completely_ tangled, and began to wash her hair. Finally getting out she took a towel and wrapped it around her body being careful not to irritate the gash on her back.

Lara walked over to her backpack and rummaging through it took out her first aid kit and moved to a full length mirror that was conveniently in the room. Looking at herself in the mirror she was slightly shocked. She was pale, and her arms and legs were covered with bruises, the wound from the Nazgul was still black and veins showed close to it, her back had an angry red scar going from her left shoulder to her right lower rib, and finally her leg had that, even though cleaned and aided, but still ugly blade wound. Taking out her medi-pack from the backpack, Lara began applying the bruise cream to her legs, arms, and torso. She then took out the bandages that the elf-doctor gave her and re-bandaged her leg.

When she was done with that she collected all her things and put them back into her backpack. She took out a pair of black, lose, cotton trousers and a white T-Shirt deciding that she will walk barefoot, and to leave her hair open. Stuffing her boots and shorts into the bad and throwing her old T-shirt out, she picked up her bag and began to leave.

When she reached the small campsite where the Fellowship stayed, Lara noted that almost everyone was asleep. Almost being the key word, Legolas stood staring blankly into the forest to the side. Lara silently dropped her bag next to where she left she weapons and approached the elf.

"I get the whole 'elves and nature' thing, but aren't you taking it slightly too far?" Legolas turned to see a gently smirking Lara walking towards him, he smiled halfheartedly back at her.

"I cannot rest, Moria scares any living creature. Yet for us, elves, it leaves us starved for fresh air… trees… nature…" his voice began to trail off, and by the time he said the last word it was barely above a whisper.

Lara sighed and dropped the smile, "You miss your home?"

"You mean to tell me that you don't?" asked Legolas raising his eyes to meet hers.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Legolas," she bit back.

"Being a bit hypocritical are we? Did you not just ask me the same question?"

"And you threw it in my face by asking something you already know the answer to!" she spat back at him then as if coming out of a trance, shook her head and looked up at his eyes. Hers mirrored shock, while his where sad and understanding.

Lara then smirked slightly, "I guess Lothlórien doesn't protect you from _all_ evil…"

Legolas raised an eyebrow but nodded turning back to the landscape before him. Lara took that as her sign to leave and went back to the tree at which base, everyone was already asleep. Dropping her belongings next to an unoccupied 'bed', Lara sat down on it and put her head into her hands. She was weary and slightly confused, 'What do I do now? Do I follow Frodo? Or go off with Aragorn and the other two?'.

She looked around the campsite at the faces of her sleeping companions: Merry, Pippin, and Sam lay all together with gentle snores escaping once in a while. Or maybe they only seemed gentle because of Gimli's thunderous ones? Lara smiled slightly at that thought, and then continued on with her examination. Aragorn looked peaceful and nearly childish, Boromir kept on tossing around, Gimli was, well, Gimli. Legolas stood staring at the nature around him, and Frodo was definitely _not_ sleeping.

"Frodo if you want to pretend sleeping then try not to look like a plank," Lara quietly told him and nearly laughed when she saw the hobbit jump and turn around to face her. She offered him a smile, and thankfully that seemed to calm him down. "Try to get some sleep Frodo," he simply nodded and laid back down.

Lara decided to put her thoughts away and lied back on her bunk. Looking up, she could make out the black shapes of branches and leaves against the shimmering stars spilled on the skies above. 'Still I'm glad to help as much as I can, even though I can't change the story…' and with that final thought she fell asleep.

* * *

**I am sooo sorry that it has taken me so long! I am not going to blame it on school (even though it is because of school :P) but I still am terribly sorry.**

**I promiss to update faster since I am on break right now! :D Hope you enjoyed this scrap of... uh... dung? Well, I am not happy with this chapter. Please give me some advice and REVIEW! I need reviews! 'Cause at the moment the story is pretty bad... Well REVIEW! Please? :)**


	17. Chapter 17:Departure and Nude Beaches

**Chapter 17: Departure and Nude Beach Discussion **

"I'm hungry!" the wail interrupted the silence that everyone swam through the lake with.

"Shut up Pip!" unlike its predecessor, this voice was clearly annoyed and belonged to none other than Meriadoc Brandybuk.

"Can the two of you just row the damned boat?" Lara finally snapped at the two bickering hobbits. Now, she doesn't have _that_ much of a short temper but this was the 7th time they started this conversation. 'Didn't Pippin eat about 4 lembas breads before leaving?' she thought slightly exasperated. They were now sailing through the Anduin and Lara was having a hard time to not strangling the two hobbits simply jump off the boat and drawning, 'But I'd have to take off the cloak for the second one, and Celeborn made it pretty clear that it's a great gift…' She zoned out as she remembered the Lord's parting words and their departure from Lothlórien.

"_Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."_

_They still stood in a line when the other elves stepped away and Galadriel gave each one their individual gift. 'Hmm, I wonder what I'll get… Maybe extra ammo' she scoffed at her own stupid idea then went to a tree and leaned against it, taking out her knife she began 'cleaning her nails' with it. 'Is it just me, or am I being watched?' she looked up just as the thought entered her head, and sure thing! there was the _amazing_ Haldir looking right at her with a smirk that would rival her own, _gracing_ his face (note the sarcasm in some of those words)._

"_Haldir, it's not polite to stare," she said calmly dropping her eyes back to her knife and nails. Haldir's smirk widened and he walked up to her. 'God, this looks like one of those novels Bryce always reads! The sappy _I love you _novels…' she rolled her eyes and felt Haldir lean against the tree next to her._

"_Anything in particular that you want? Or are you simply here to annoy me?" she asked in that same calm and bored tone as before, however this time she graced him by looking up into his eyes. 'Hmm, they remind me of that same color that Thor's gloves shone when in use. Quiet pretty, for a color…' _

_Haldir razed one eyebrow then spoke with that same infuriatingly annoying smirk, "What if what I want, _is_ to annoy you?"_

"_I'll just have to deal, or leave. Whichever!" as she said this she noticed Galadriel's eyes on her with that same secretive smile as from before. 'God how I hate dealing with elders sometimes! As if Natla wasn't enough, but at least she was a homicidal bitch. Galadriel is just smart, very, _very_, smart!' once she noticed the elleth's raised eyebrow, Lara remembered that she could read minds and groaned. Out loud._

"_What's wrong?" Haldir inquired with quiet a lot of concern in his voice._

"_Careful there Mr. Haldir! You wouldn't want me to think that you actually care for my wellbeing now would you?" she smirked. "In any case, I got to go. The Lady of the Wood is waiting!" and with that she went off towards Galadriel. Haldir observed her thoughtfully, then shook his head and turned to go speak with Legolas. Meanwhile Lara was in front of Galadriel._

"_Lara, please remember what I told you. To know the future is a great burden. You must understand that, no matter how much you want to, your actions will lead to fulfilling that which was foretold," Galadriel's voice was somber, and her eyes held a slight pity in them which got Lara slightly angry. Not at the Lady of course, but angry none the less. _

"_Oh I understand alright! But will I remember that when the time comes to chose? I don't want to lose another person I actually care about!" the words were out of her mouth before she thought them over, and they surprised her to say the least. 'Why did I just say that? Must be because of the people that are going to die… Yap, it's not anyone in particular!' she knew that she sounded very much in denial, and looking at Galadriel, the elleth knew that too. _

_Galadriel raised her eyebrow and smiled slightly, "It's about time you should care about someone Lara. I shall give you a little advice, don't push him away," Galadriel smiled secretively at the tomb raider, who stood frozen in shock and slightly confused but with a skeptical look on her face. "Now for your gift my girl," Lara gave her another look for being referred to as a girl at which Galadriel simply laughed, "Here is a dagger. It is crafted by elves, from mithril," Lara's eyes widened in awe as she saw the dagger in front of her. _

_It was nothing special apart from the type of the metal: slightly curved blade, about 30 cm long, that was attached (going in for about 2 inches) to a 3 inch, ivory looking handle. Lara however, immediately fell in love with the blade. "Thank you, my Lady!" her eyes burned with nearly childish excitement, and she gave the Lady an unexpected hug. The rest of the Fellowship looked at this slightly fearful and awed. The elves seemed in deep shock, Galadriel however merely laughed and hugged the girl back. _

"_Let the good graces of elves be upon you my girl!" she said as a farewell to the tomb raider, who intern bowed and ran towards the boats. Before she reached the boats though, she felt someone grabbing hold of her wrist. Spinning around Lara nearly broke the person's hand, however realized once she saw that it was simply Haldir, that that corse of action would be foolish (if even possible, but of course she didn't think _that_)__._

_He looked at her for a bit, and then letting go of her hand whispered, "Please take care of yourself," Lara smirked at him then winked and (now at a slower pace) went towards the boats. _

"Meeeeeerrrryyyyy! I'm hungryyyyyy!" the wail brought Lara from her thoughts and she finally snapped.

"Argh! That's it!" with those words she dived for the hobbit (who had the pleasure of being on Lara's boat) and they began wrestling with Merry laughing. However that lasted altogether about 10 seconds before the boat flipped, sending its occupants (thankfully they didn't have provision on that boat since everyone was scared that the hobbits will eat it) into the water.

The rest of the Fellowship was silent for a moment, simply looking at the flipped over boat. However at the sight of Merry and Pippin surfacing up and holding on for dear life to the boat while Lara screamed profanities at them, sent the group into roars of laughter. 'Well, I wanted a swim right? Eh, I need to flip the boat over again…' Lara sighed stopping her cursing.

"Hey! You two tossers? Get off the bloody boat so that I can flip it!" Lara said to the two hobbits that looked slightly perplexed at the word 'tosser'.

"Uh, Lara?" said Pippin slightly scared.

"What!" yes, the tomb raider was pissed to put it lightly. She _was_ woken up by Legolas pouring water over her head, 'Freezing cold water at that.'

"Sorry, but we can't swim…" the hobbit muttered.

"Oh, bloody hell!" that's when Aragorn came to the rescue. He rotated his and Frodo's boat towards their flipped one and reached out his paddle for the two hobbits to grab onto.

"It's all you fault Pip, if only you kept quiet we would not be soaking wet, nor would we be facing hours in a boat with a madwoman!" muttered Merry to the shivering Pippin with a slight amused smile when they were back in their own boat. He knew that Lara heard him but she simply gave him a wink ruffling Pip's hair. For the rest of the day she took up for the paddling since the steady rhythmic strokes helped her concentrate and relax.

Two hours later, the Fellowship found themselves securing the boats to the eastern shore with the rope given to them by the elves. Afterwards Sam busied himself by making dinner, Merry and Pippin by annoying him, Legolas looking around their surroundings, Boromir setting up the rest of camp, Gimli polishing his axe, Aragorn cleaning his already shiny sword, Frodo sitting reading a book that Lara gave him (she brought a copy of Narnia with her along with the Lord of the Rings trilogy), and Lara... well, Lara was not at the campsite.

"Uh, where's Croft?" this was asked surprisingly by Boromir. His question sent everyone looking around, even Sam dropped his precious cooking to look around, he returned to it rather quickly though. Not even a minute passed from their search when Lara immerged from the trees wearing her swim suit. 'Hilary _had_ to pack a bikini didn't he?' she thought looking amusedly at their surprised faces.

"Oh come on! I aint naked," at this they all came to their senses and turned away shielding their eyes. This sent Lara over the edge and she began laughing, hard. When she finally calmed down slightly, Lara shook her head and went towards the river.

"Well I'm going for a swim. So don't worry your heads off! If you want I'll warn you when I'm getting back out," she smirked at the last part and dived into the water.

Legolas was the first to turn around and shake his head. When he saw that Lara resurfaced near the middle of the river he shouted to her, "Don't drown princess!" he saw her spin around and give him the middle finger (the meaning of which he did not know) and smirking divided back under the water.

After about 20 minutes of swimming Lara began towards the shore. Before climbing out she laid back on the sand that was still in the now shallow water and looked up at the starry sky. 'Nope, the stars are definitely not the same here as they are on Earth... Will I ever see those stars again?' that thought made Lara shake her head and stand up (forgetting about the whole 'warn you when I'm getting back out' part) and stalk (still quiet gracefully, it is Lara Croft after all) back into the trees where she discarded her clothes.

She came back out and sat down in-between Frodo and Legolas taking a bowl of soup that Sam had brewed today, or rather this evening. Taking a sip she smiled and gave out a slight moan of delight as the hot liquid warmed her up after that swim. Yet again she noticed a couple of the Fellowship members choke on their food after her little display of delight and Lara nearly laughed again.

"Sam this is quiet delicious!" she said braking up the awkward silence that commenced after the choking sounds died down. 'Men!' she thought, and after finishing her soup went to put the bowl back into the bag after washing it quickly in the river.

"So Lara," Lara turned at Boromir's voice and looked at him questioningly, "Do women always dress so… uh… scarcely at your home?" he asked obviously embarrassed but at the same time curious.

"Yes, it's considered normal. I mean look at what I'm wearing even at day time," she said motioning to her shorts and tank-top. He nodded and looked back at his bowl moving the spoon around awcwardly. Seeing everyone's slight embarrassment and uneasiness Lara decided to have some fun.

"You know, we even have this thing called a nude beach," she saw the looks of horror on the guys faces.

"Lara…" Aragorn said threatingly, he seemed to be the only one not affected but felt _very_ sorry for his comrades. Lara ignored his warning.

"And yes, people do go there. Naked, not a cloth covering them. Oh, and not just women, men as well," she hurried to reassure them 'This is so much fn!', "Even though they go there mostly to see the women," she smirked. Now the entire Fellowship save Aragorn was either embarrassed, or... well... even more embarrassed. Lara laughed and Aragorn shook his head.

"Lara, you need to learn to control what you talk about, truly. That was disturbing," before Aragorn could even stop talking Sam opened his mouth.

"Do people there have _no_ shame what-so-ever?" he exclaimed incredulously.

Lara smirked and raised her eyebrow in a very Lara-ish manner, "Why should you be shameful of something that was given to you from birth by whatever it is that you believe in?" there was challenge in her voice, a slight daring tone and a twinkle in her grey eyes.

"But a woman needs to save herself for the man she is betrothed too! Otherwise she will be no better than a common whore," this was exclaimed by Boromir. Lara's smirked dropped ever-so-slightly, so slightly in fact that only Frodo noticed and inwardly groaned thinking 'Here we go again!'. Boromir the fool he was did not see the fire that shone in Lara's eyes after that comment.

"My _dear_ Boromir," the chill in her smirking voice made him flinch, "Are you implying that I am a whore?" this was asked with innocence which reminded them of a child that was caught stonning a cat. Or setting it on fire. The implication of what Lara said made all the men uncomfortable, yet Boromir became angry.

"If you truly indulged in such activities-"

"It's called _sex_ Boromir," Lara interrupted with a bored tone.

"_Activities_, then I do _imply_ that," he finished. The rest of the Fellowship were half suspecting Lara to punch him, scream at him, or do anything but burst out laughing.

"Oh dear! I cannot believe you would say that! What about equal rights? Indeed you must think of those? Honestly Boromir, what if you get married to someone and find out that they're rubbish in bed?" Lara asked all this with a broad grim on her face, "Plus, truly why should one deny themselves the pleasure?"

Everyone present was either blushing (mostly the hobbits), looking at her like she was crazy, or not reacting at all (that included Frodo who turned back to reading the book, and Aragorn who was occasionally rolling his eyes). Boromir looked thoughtful then shrugged.

"Well, when you put it that way. You have a point. Forgive me for calling you such a name," he said with a slight incline of his head. Lara nodded and Legolas sprang to change the topic to something else before Lara thought of one.

After another hour, Aragorn called them all to rest and said that he'll be keeping first watch. Lara, noticing that Frodo and Merry fell asleep at the fire yet not in their blankets motioned to Legolas for help to move the two sleeping hobbits onto their matts. She picked up Frodo, who seemed very light and put him on the sleeping mat covering him with a blanket and tucking the little hobbit in.

"Good night Frodo," she whispered to the sleeping hobbit placing his book next to him with a leaf serving as a bookmark. She then stood up from her crouch and noticing that Legolas already laid Merry down as well went to her sleeping mat. 'This was an interesting evening. Bloody hell, I did not expect them to act that way! I thought they were more mature…' she thought. Right before she fell asleep though, her last thought was 'But the innocence is refreshing…' and a pair of blue eyes flashed in her head. The eyes of a certain Marchwarden.

* * *

**HA! I'm not dead! Anyways, this whole nude beach talk was inspired by a conversation I had with my friend... Hmm... Well tell me what you think of the chapter in the reviews! Hope you enjoyed, and review. It actually makes me want to write more chapters and not push myself to write more. Seriously, tell me what you think, 'cause I am VERY insecure about my Lara as a character.. It's real hard to portrey her .**

**Anyways, Happy New Year and Merry Christmas everyone! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Departure of a Warrior

**Yes! It's out! With this chapter concldes the Fellowship of the Ring, and the beginning of The Two Towers start! I certainly hope that it does not dissapoint :P**

**Rock'n'Dasha**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Departure of a Warrior**

"… and then I kicked her off the cliff," Merry and Pippin were listening to Lara's stories of her adventures as a pass time for their already four hours of being on a boat.

"So she died?" asked a curious Pippin as Merry rolled his eyes.

"Of course she died Pip! No one can survive that fall, right Lara? Lara?" Merry asked the girl who was smirking like a devil at them.

"Actually she did survive," the hobbits' eyes widened in slight horror, "That is, until I shot her in the head!" Lara began laughing at the expressions on their faces: slightly skeptical and disappointed at the end. Then they all descended into silence, looking around Lara found that not much had changed, there was a turn in the river only slightly ahead. 'God, even _I_ find this boring!' she thought and took over the rowing of the boat.

"Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old! My kin…" Lara's head shot up at Aragorn's voice and she saw it. The two terrifying, magnificent statues standing with their hands extended, warning people to stop. 'Oh lord, that is something I want to climb,' she thought still in awe of the scene before her.

Looking around at her comrades she noticed that they all had open mouths in shock and awe, she also noticed the looks Boromir kept shooting at Aragorn and vice versa. 'Oh bugger, did they just have that big Ring fight again last night?' Lara thought groaning inwardly. She was half hoping that Boromir would be less foolish and perhaps even live through today, 'I mean, I have to change something right?' was her constant excuse for dropping hints here and there that he should be careful.

She decided not to dwell on it and noticing that they were approaching the waterfall she remembered the time she went to Ghana. She had to dive off a waterfall there, and quiet liked the thrill of it.

"Hmm, how about we stop here boys?" she said in that typical cocky, British accent quirking an eyebrow as if daring them to challenge her.

"I agree with Miss Lara," Sam said quickly with a nervous glance towards the upcoming waterfall.

"For once I agree with Sammy boy here!" piped up Pippin, "I don't know 'bout you, but I don't fancy plummeting to my death there."

"Well Pip, that doesn't mean that we don't want to see that happen to you," Merry said to him which caused Lara to laugh.

"Merry, be nice! If I didn't know any better I'd say that I'm rubbing off on you," Lara smirked out while steering her boat towards the eastern shore once again. Everyone else followed suit, and soon they were busy tying the boats again. 'What a déjà vu…' Lara thought looking at her friends and comrades of about half a year if not less.

She went off towards a nearby rock and climbed up watch out her surroundings. The old green forest was surrounding both shores and only ending at the thundering waterfall. The weather was sunny and warm, 'I wander what month it is,' she thought while glancing down and noticing that they were all discussing the next path to take.

"…finding our way through Emyn Muil?" she heard Gimli's angry tone as he looked challengingly at the calm looking Aragorn, "An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" at this the hobbits looked up with dread filling their eyes, "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn's voice held an authority in it that was certainly not present before, 'Bloody hell, he's already going all kingly on us,' Lara thought with a slight smirk until she felt a very faint sound of pounding, 'Shit, the Uruks.' She jumped off her rock, in the process startling the poor Pip as he was walking towards Merry.

"Sorry lad," Lara laughed and then walked towards Aragorn and whispered to him, "They're here."

The ranger turned around and looked at her with a raised eyebrow but did not have time to say anything before Legolas came over.

"We should leave now," it was an urgent whisper and he seemed slightly startled when he saw Lara smirking at Aragorn.

"I warned you," she said but Aragorn shock his head at both of them.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."

"Darkness is not going to stop them Aragorn! Stop acting like a girl in denial!" Lara snapped, 'Doesn't he understand? Or did he forget that I _know_ what's going to happen?' she thought angrily. Aragorn looked at her startled and Legolas put a calming hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off and walked towards the rock she was on before.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!" well, just because she was on a rock doesn't mean that she can't hear what they say.

"Oh and Aragorn! You might want to go look for Frodo and Boromir," she shouted to him off of the rock.

"Don't be ridiculous! They are right-" Gimli stopped talking abruptly when he noticed that the place that he pointed to was empty. The half sleeping Sam jumped up looking for his master and friend, while Aragorn looked at the deserted shield and gave out an exasperated sigh. Lara noticed that in that one moment he looked much older and very tired. The expression disappeared as fast as it came, and if Lara didn't know herself so well she would have questioned whether she even saw it in the first place.

Taking pity on the ranger, Lara jumped off the rock again, "Aragorn, go to a platform with stairs. Frodo will be there," she whispered to him, then after a second of thinking added "I'll go find Boromir."

Aragorn nodded thankfully and put a hand on her shoulder before walking away. "Legolas! Gimli!" the tomb raider called to the arguing dwarf and elf, "Whenever you go, don't forget your weapons alright?"

"Lara do you think us completely incompetent?" asked an incredulous Legolas.

"For once I agree with the princling here!" came Gimli's gruff voice, as he pointedly ignored Legolas's glare "Do you think we're mad?"

Lara laughed at their reactions and simply shrugged before walking off into the forest to find the Gondorian. 'God, I hope he hasn't done anything stupid… Wait, it's Boromir! Of course he did something stupid!' at the alarming thought Lara raced through the trees up to where she thought he might be. Her acquired skills after years of tomb raiding, were the only things that kept her from falling face-flat on the forest floor because of some root or low branch or lose soil.

After another five minutes of running, Lara came to the place where she knew the two males had a confrontation. The stone head that was covered in vines lay on the ground and a little uphill she saw ruffled glass from obvious signs of struggle.

"Argh!" the agony in her scream as she fell to the ground showing her hopeless realization that Boromir's fate cannot be changed 'And neither can I change other's fate…'. He will die, and Lara will be able to do nothing about it, "You idiot… Why didn't you listen to me," she muttered silently. Her head hung low as her hands seemed to be helplessly placed at her sides. The sudden sound of steal on steal roused her from the moment of helplessness as she heard the slightly distant cries of battle, 'Wonderful Croft! I congratulate you, go willow in self pity as your friends _die_ fighting Uruk Hai!' the Alex West voice rang clear in her head as she dashed through the forest towards the sound of the battle. She drew her sword just as the first Uruk and sliced clean through the neck.

Seeing Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli up ahead she ran slashing through the swarm of orcs towards them. Lara was stopped by an orc that sprang right onto her path swinging his weapon right at her torso, she ducked stretching out her leg and tripping him. After which, immediately springing up and pushing her sword clean through his breast plate.

"Lara watch out!" the cry caused her to turn around only to see an axe sticking out of the orc's forehead. Taking it out she tossed it at the now close by Gimli.

"Thanks! I owe you one," she said with a slight smirk continuing her chop down everything in her way that wasn't either human, elfish, hobbit, or dwarfish. Lara noticed that Legolas still hadn't gone into hand to hand (or sword to orc weapon) combat. Decidedly trying to kill as many Uruks as possible, Lara ran to a high ground (which just happened to be a nearby statue of some random half naked guy) she took out her bow and began shooting them down. When she heard heavy footsteps very close behind her, she took her arrow and with a spin stuck into the orc before properly shooting it at another one slightly further away, 'Oh look, I pulled a Legolas stunt' she thought smirking to herself 'Only now I don't have arrows…'

She quickly jumped off the rock/statue kicking one orc in the face, thus effectively snapping his neck. The next one came running and she quickly jumped over his sword swing, and using the thing's head for support jumped over it kicking out her leg and dropping to the ground. She then snapped its neck and performed a back flip stretching out her leg to trip yet another orc and jumping high into the air. Mid jump Lara unsheathed her sword and buried deep into the creature. Looking up from her crouched position, she smirked at the shock showing on her companions' faces but soon was full into battle mode once again.

All of a sudden in the midst of the fight she heard a horn. Forgetting her opponent and not paying attention to Aragorn or Legolas she ran through the trees towards where the sound came.

She rushed through the not so dense vegetation around her occasionally ducking or slashing out at orcs. Even though she did not like Boromir all that much, she hated knowing that she did nothing to actually try and save him. That's when Galadriel's words began to eco in her mind: 'You must understand that, no matter how much you want to, your actions will lead to fulfilling that which was foretold…'

Arriving at the clearing where she clearly saw Boromir fight off the Uruks with Merry and Pippin throwing rocks at their foes. She noticed that nothing was sticking out of Boromir yet but also the amount of orcs in the distance to him.

She noted that two orcs were running at her and she did not have time to slash at both of them. Thinking fast she ran towards two closely positioned trees and running up one jumped onto a low branch of the other tree. Waiting for just over three seconds for the orcs to come near she took out her gift dagger and one of her own slightly longer daggers, next thing she did was jump off the branch ninja style and slash both the things across the throat.

They were dropping dead when she noticed the boss walk up hill and take out his own bow. She froze momentarily and then with all the force she could muster strung and arrow she took off from the harness of the dead orc and aimed at him. It hit his shoulder sending the arrow off a bit, hitting Boromir's upper shoulder instead of heart. The Gondorian gasped from surprise and both hobbits looked at him in shock.

He fell to his knees from pain, but after looking up into their eyes stood up and with more ferocity than before began slashing at the orcs. Lara sprinted towards him now taking out her sword again and cutting all the orcs she could find.

"Boromir!" she screamed as the leader strung another arrow aiming it at him. Boromir span around looking at her for a moment then up at the leader anticipating the next hit in his lower abdomen. She saw him fall again. There was a moment before he turned and attacked the next orc making it fall and die. Trying with all her force to make it to him so that she could at least spare the last arrow blow she did not notice that the next arrow was aimed at her.

She was only about a meter away from the fighting warrior and helped him all she could, however while her body was facing him, and her back the Uruk leader, she saw Boromir's eyes widen and him push her off to the side getting his final, and fatal shot in the gut.

"No!" she screamed as she attempted to crawl to him. However that was rather hard due to an orc kicking her in the stomach. Hard.

She saw the hobbits being taken and with all the strength she could muster managed to stand up and cut what orcs where near her. That's when she felt the other presence, the leader stood high above Boromir who was on his knees from pain, that's when Aragorn jumped onto the leader. Lara urgently tried to get to the fallen Boromir. The next few minutes passed in a blur, the adrenalin was wearing off making Lara painfully aware of all the bruises and cuts she got. She grasped Boromir and moved him away from the two fighting males into a shadow of a tree.

"Lara I-" he attempted to talk but she put a finger on his lip.

"Shh, save your breath you'll need it yet," for once he saw her smile at him. It was a sad smile, but one none-the-less. Lara saw that he was about to say something but saw Aragorn running up so with one final smile she stood up and let the ranger talk.

She walked away to the trees where Gimli and Legolas now stood and heard Boromir's last words: "I would have followed you my Brother… my Captain… my King…"

Legolas lowered his head as a sign of respect, Lara did the same briefly noticing the tears in Gimli's, Aragorn's, and Legolas's eyes. Gimli stood gruffly and helped Aragorn prepare Boromir's body for the funeral while Lara went to the river.

"Put him into one of the boats, they are elven-made," she murmured quietly to the ranger who nodded in response and with Legolas's help loaded Boromir onto the boat. Lara placed his sword into his hands and kissed his still warm forehead in a final farewell. Gimli placed the split horn to the side of the body and they set the boat afloat.

After a minute of watching it disappear into the waterfall Legolas ran with the boat about to leave, "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern shore!" they all looked at Aragorn and noticing the look on his face Legolas straightened up, "You mean not to follow them…"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands"

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed," the sadness in Gimli's voice made Lara flinch ever so slightly.

"Not if we hold true to each other!" she said finally after the long silence was too much to bear. Aragorn got a sudden glint in his eye.

"Aye! We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to the torment of death. Not while we have strength left," at these words slow grins started spreading on the 4 people's faces, "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Lara, Legolas, and Gimli looked at each other grinning like a kids on Christmas.

"Yes!" roared Gimli triumphantly with a booming laugh as they all sprinted after Aragorn leaving nothing but dust in their wake.

* * *

**Hope that it wasn't overly sappy, or out of character. **

**Now we get to my 2nd favorit movie and book (right after the Return of the King) it's the Two Towers! Yeii! Anyways, hope you keep on reading this load of shizz (pardon my language...) and please, REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19: Gap of Rohan

**Hello again! Yap, I am alive :P and that was lame I agree... Anyways, I'm not going to annoy you with excuses just a fair warning that this chapter did not come out very nicely... **

**Anyways, read and enjoy :) **

**

* * *

**

**The Two Towers**

**Chapter 19: Gap of Rohan**

Rocks. Lots and lots of rocks. With occasional blades of grass and patches of dirt. How awfully dull. Yet this was the scenery of their already three day run. There were a few things that could get Lara tired, and this cross-country made it to the top of the list. 'When is it going to end? We hardly even stop for drink!' she thought catching up with Aragorn who just stood up from the ground.

"Come on Gimli! Lara!" Legolas's voice rang out loud and clear. At the moment the poor girl envied the elf: not a hair out of place and full of breath.

"Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell," Gimli effectively voiced what Lara was going to retort. However Aragorn's warning of the orcs speeding up gave her new strength.

After an hour or so of running Aragorn stopped again, "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall…"

"They may yet be alive," Legolas said reassuringly to the future king and Lara had to smile to herself as she saw the fire return to Aragorn's eyes. However the great moment was interrupted when they heard a vile dwarfish curse followed by a tumbling Gimli.

"Master Gimli! This is no time for rest! We need to find Merry and Pippin!" Lara said in her best 'I'm talking to a child' voice as she and Legolas laughed and then ran after Aragorn just as Gimli began to curse again.

"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarfs are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

"Who are you trying to reassure? Us? Or yourself?" asked Lara just as they came to another stop by a hill. She was sure that Gimli scoffed at her again, but couldn't care less at the moment.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us," Aragorn said as he was looking over the landscape before him.

They reached the Gap of Rohan, and it was magnificent! _As far as the eye could see, golden grass mixed with green and smoke… wait… smoke?_

"Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Lara nearly cracked up remembering all the jokes and remixes she watched on YouTube to that single phrase, but realizing the seriousness of the situation simply held her expression stoic and expressionless.

"Saruman!" Aragorn nearly spat out the name like Sauron himself.

After another night and day of running Lara was beginning to feel very weary. Her weapons and bag were weighing her down, she wanted a shower, and she was hungry. _I think I lost more weight than I ever did on any of my adventures! _She thought tiredly as they crossed another grass filled path. Problem was Aragorn could no longer hear the Uruks, nor Legolas see them. Lara knew what happened but that didn't mean that she knew were to go to find that pile of burning carcasses.

"Quickly! Hide!" Lara looked up from her thoughts towards Legolas who was motioning towards a pile of boulders and realized that they were about to meet the great Riders of Rohan. She felt the ground shaking as hundreds of horse hoofs hit it all at once in their charge. She saw them ride by with gleaming golden armor. _Wait, where's Aragorn?_

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark?" at these words Lara scrambled from the ground and stood out with Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn just as the leader of the Riders made a signal for them to turn around. In less than a second the four were surrounded.

"What business does an Elf, a man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" the leader spoke in a strait 'no questions asked' tone, _Does he not notice me here? Or is he like Boromir with all that "you're a girl so no one cares"? _

"Give me your name Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli spoke as if teaching someone manners. The leader gave his spear to one of his men and climbed off the horse evidently angry. Aragorn noticed that too and placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder protectively.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas's bow was now pointing at Éomer's head and just as fast Lara felt a spear poking her back, _Male pride…_

Aragorn decided to step in at this moment and with a warning glance to Legolas lowered the elf's bow, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"I noticed that you have not named your other companion," said Éomer pointing at Lara.

Lara herself just saw Aragorn about to open his mouth but spoke before he could, "I noticed that you failed to mention my being here before," she was smirking at the man who was slightly shocked. However she found herself on the receiving end of the famous Aragorn glare.

"You need not worry about her, as I said we are friends of you King," Éomer looked back at the ranger and removed his helmet.

"Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe. Not even his own kin," at this the Riders removed their spears and held them strait once again, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked," here he looked at her and Legolas with a suspicious look, "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli's voice were urgent.

"They would be small – only children to your eyes," unlike his companion, Aragorn remained calm, even though Lara knew how worried he truly was.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?"

"I am sorry," Éomer finished this with a short wistle.

"Hasufel! Arod! May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell," the two horses neighed silently as if saying goodbye to their comrades, _Wait… Two horses? _

Before Lara could say anything, Éomer already sprang up onto his horse and put on his helmets.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

"There's always hope. You just need to chose to see it," as she spoke those words in a solemn tone Éomer gave her a surprised look then nodded ridding away. Lara watched them ride and let her thoughts wonder for a little.

"Come on! We must move," the voice brought her back to the present and she swiftly jumped up onto the brown horse, just as Aragorn sat behind her. They rode the short distance towards the burn site and Lara cringed at the smell. She walked a short distance away and sat down into a meditative pose, closing her eyes, and relaxing her muscles, _Finally some rest._ Aragorn's pain filled scream brought her out of her relaxed state nearly as soon as she thought that.

"Why are you-" she began to say then realized that he must think that the hobbits are dead.

"We failed them…" Lara nearly laughed at the trio that were either praying or inspecting the ground.

"Don't you think that I would have been sadder if you did?" she asked them as they turned. Aragorn gave her a halfhearted glare but something on the ground caught his attention.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other," his very posture showed that he had given up already, "They crawled. Their hands were bound," Lara smiled as the spark of life came back to the males' eyes as Aragorn crawled over the ground searching for more clues, "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here. They were followed. Their tracks lead away from the battle…" now they were all standing in front of the ancient forest.

"Fangorn," Gimli's voice was laced with distaste, "What madness drove them there?"

"You going to stand there, or are we going to try and rescue the hobbits?" she asked with an impatiently raised eyebrow. They weren't letting her relax, yet they weren't doing anything else either.

"I say we camp tonight, we know they're safe," at the skeptical looks she received, Lara rolled her eyes, "I know they're safe. Just trust me, we all need some sleep!" Aragorn reluctantly nodded and they began setting up camp slightly off the side of the burning pile of corpses. The sun was already setting, coating the landscape with a pinkish hue. Lara sat down once again into a meditative pose, yet didn't close her eyes. _Finally a sunset I can enjoy. And a beautiful one at that… I wonder if Haldir can see it back in __Lothlórien. Wait, why am I even concerned? I need some sleep... _And with that the tomb raider fell into a for once peaceful sleep.

_

* * *

_

**So there you have it. Please review! I need them! **


End file.
